Did you know that I wanted you?
by maggib
Summary: A silly blurb about an alternate second proposal.


2

DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT I WANTED YOU?

Chapter One:

Fitzwilliam Darcy, his beloved sister Georgiana and his jovial cousin Richard Fitzwilliam were riding in their coach from London to Merriton. Darcy so desperately wanted to reintroduce Georgiana to his beloved Elizabeth and seek her aid in winning Elizabeth's heart. He had seen Elizabeth just the prior week when Bingley came to ask for Jane's hand. Elizabeth was somewhat distant and withdrawn during that visit. Had she forgiven him, would she accept him, love him? Her concerns were answered. Jane was reunited with Bingley. She knew the truth about Wickham. Could Elizabeth's heart be open?

Darcy knew not how to answer that question. He feared risking rejection again if he acted to soon. But courtesy of his Aunt's abominably rude intrusion into his private affairs, he felt Elizabeth might have changed her opinion of him. Would she accept him? Lady Catherine de Burgh had descended on Longbourn. Lady Catherine had come to emphatically denounce any chance of a relationship between Elizabeth and him. But Elizabeth refused to promise to not form a relationship with him. She has actually stated that being his wife could be a source of happiness that would outweigh any repercussions of that office. After being denied Elizabeth's promise to refuse to form a relationship his aunt called on him in her return through London, and there relate her journey to Longbourn, its motive, and the substance of her conversation with Elizabeth; dwelling emphatically on every expression of the latter which, in her ladyship's apprehension, peculiarly denoted her perverseness and assurance; in the belief that such a relation must assist her endeavors to obtain that promise from her nephew which _she_ had refused to give. But, unluckily for her ladyship, its effect had been exactly contrariwise.

Elizabeth's refusal taught him to hope as he had scarcely ever allowed himself to hope before. He knew enough of Elizabeth's disposition to be certain that, had she absolutely, irrevocably decided against him, she would have acknowledged it to Lady Catherine, frankly and openly. So he travelled on, watching the scenery pass. Traveling ever closer to her, to Elizabeth. He felt his heart beating loudly in his ears.

He was coming back to Merriton and with hope and desire filling his heart; he would again seek her hand. If he had to play dirty, using Georgiana and Richard than so be it. Darcy was desperate to win her heart; his sanity was dependent on this success.

The carriage rode through the wild countryside just five miles outside of Merriton. They should be coming up to the turn towards Netherfield at any minute when the unspeakable happened. They were overcome. The carriage was forcibly stopped and the call to exit the carriage heard. Darcy was incensed, and grabbed his dagger, his pistol that he kept in the carriage for just such events. He and Richard exited swords at ready. Outside the carriage were at least 10 men, four started to rock the carriage, Georgiana was screaming. The Coronel and Darcy stood back to back to fight the men off. Suddenly they heard screaming from the inside of the carriage, Georgiana was being pulled out the window on the other side. Darcy fought his way through to the other side, climbing over the roof of the carriage. The Coronel turned back to the carriage, entering to protect her. Darcy was surrounded, slashing out at the men, attacking. He saw in his periphery movement, a small grey and green shadow running through the forest. And than flames appeared. His beloved Georgiana and cousin Richard were in the carriage and the attackers were lighting it on fire. Darcy roared, "Richard, get out, get out." He tried to fight his way to the carriage to assist them. Georgiana was pushed out forcefully and fell, Richard leapt out, his coat smoking and smoldering with flame.

A large dark brown horse with a dark cloaked man charged at Richard. Georgiana screamed. She was about to be trampled. Darcy ran towards her. Richard, the brave Coronel lunged and rolled Georgiana away from the hooves of the horse. He covered her with his body. But the man on the horse turned back at Richard, forcing the horse to rear and land on Richard's body. Darcy's mind went wild as he watched his cousin's body be repeatedly assaulted while protecting Georgiana from harm. Darcy was forcing his way through the attackers towards Richard, screaming out his name. The grey and green shadow appeared on the top of the burning carriage and suddenly lunged through the sky. The shadow knocked the man on the horse over and than the figure pulled the horse away from Richard.

Darcy continued to slash his way towards his sister and cousin. Darcy felt a blade at his throat and saw Georgiana being pulled into the arms of the tall dark man that had just been pulled off his horse. "Cease, or the girl dies." Darcy stood still, his arms up, his hands open. Richard lay still in a heap at Georgiana's feet. She cried out. The grey and green shadow came to Richard's side and took form. Darcy gasped is utter surprise. It was a petite woman. The grey cloak over a dark forest green dress, and than the face, the eyes, chocolate pools with glowing amber. Elizabeth, it was Elizabeth. Darcy's heart was in his throat. His Elizabeth.

She pushed the hood away from her face; her long hair fell down her back in a thick braid. She rolled the unconscious form of Richard over gently, quickly pulling his coat open and holding pressure over a deep gash on his head.

The dark man hissed at Elizabeth, "You stop."

Elizabeth hissed back, "And let this man bleed to death, I think not."

Darcy took attention away, "Release my sister."

"Your sister?" The dark man yanked Georgiana's hair harder, pulling her head off to the side, placing a wet sloppy kiss at Georgiana's neck. She stiffened and whimpered. "I will do as I please with your sister."

Chapter Two:

Suddenly another man appeared on horseback. He was very tall and commanded everyone's attention. He snarled, "Dorrett, what mess have you gotten us into now?"

The dark man glowered, "This is Mr. Darcy, one of the richest men in England, and his sister. They are the niece and nephew of the Earl of Matlock. Think of the ransom."

This new man leapt down from his horse and approached, he grabbed Georgiana's arm, pulling her to his side, "And was this plan approved of by Oden?"

There was no answer. "Just as I thought, you acted without thinking. Hostages need to be returned intact and reasonably unharmed."

The man turned to Georgiana, "Are you well?"

Georgiana nodded. He released her arm, taking her hand and giving her over to Darcy. Georgiana fell into her brother's arms. Darcy's arms wrapped his sister to him, holding her tightly. Darcy watched closely. This new man was very tall, powerfully built. He seemed to be own the respect of the men, carried himself like Richard, like a soldier. The other men all deferred to him, except for the dark one who grew more and more despondent with each moment. Darcy did not know what to do. Georgiana's safety was always his primary concern, yet Elizabeth was here.

The tall one grabbed the dark man's coat collar, "Look at this mess, there is a fire which will alert others to the scene, and how many men are wounded. Look about, you did not plan well."

He called to the men, "Bind your wounds and mount, we ride."

Elizabeth cried out, "This man is gravely harmed, will you leave him?"

Dorrett turned towards Elizabeth and Richard, pulling out his dagger, "We end him and than ride."

He pushed Elizabeth away and grabbed Richard's hair, exposing his throat. Elizabeth threw herself at him, grabbing at the arm with the dagger, "No."

The tall man pulled Dorrett off, pushing him away. He grabbed Elizabeth roughly and snarled at her, "This man is wounded, he will only slow us down. Give me one good reason to not leave him to burn here with the carriage."

Elizabeth glanced at Darcy worriedly, and than to the man, "This is Coronel Richard Fitzwilliam, the beloved son of the Earl of Matlock. His life is worth twice that of the other two."

The tall man took Elizabeth's face in his hand, his gaze piercing her, "You speak the truth. And who are you?" Darcy could see the fear in Elizabeth's body, the fear and the defiance.

Elizabeth spoke softly, "I am a nobody. I am nothing. Just Elizabeth Bennett from Longbourn."

The tall man smiled, "I have heard of you, Miss Elizabeth Bennett. You have a fine hand with a needle. We will be in need of your services. You have five minutes to bind his wounds as best as possible, make him ready to travel and than we leave."

Elizabeth immediately bent down to Richard, tearing at her underskirt, and than binding Richard's head and his chest with the tattered strips.

Darcy was grabbed, his hands and elbows bound behind his back. The tall man pulled Georgiana away from him. She cried, "Don't take me from my brother?"

The tall man said while staring at Darcy, "The best way to control your brother is to keep you separate from him."

The tall man lifted her onto a horse in front of another of the men. Darcy was forced onto a horse, his hands bound to the pommel. The tall one said, "If you wish for your sister to remain safe, than be cooperative." Darcy nodded. He looked back to Elizabeth, watching her, worried for her.

The carriage horses were cut free of the carriage and the burning vehicle was overturned to roll down the ravine.

He watched Elizabeth moving quickly. She and the tall man helped Richard onto the back of a horse, another man holding him up. "Moving him in this way risks his life," she cried.

The tall man nodded, "Miss Elizabeth, it is only for a little while." Elizabeth pleaded with the man on the horse with Richard, "Be careful with him."

The tall man lifted Elizabeth up on his horse and mounted behind her, wrapping his arms around her and called, "We ride."

The group road out hard and fast through the forest. Darcy lost sight of both Elizabeth and Georgiana. Richard's body was limp, being held on the horse by the man riding with him. He looked very pale, ashen.

Twilight was falling. The horses lined up single file to ride through the narrow forest trails. There were outcroppings of rock to the north. Torches were lit and they continued to ride in the dark. Suddenly they came upon a narrow canyon. The horses stopped. Darcy was pushed off the horse. He landed hard on the ground. Pain shot through his shoulder. He was pulled up and dragged to a tree where he was bound. "Georgiana!" He called out. Suddenly in the darkness he felt his sister's presence as she clung to him. "I am so frightened."

"Georgiana, stay close to me." She nodded.

There was a fire being built, "Can you see Richard or Eliz, Miss Elizabeth?"

Georgiana looked about. "There, to the left of the fire."

There was Elizabeth gently lowering Richard to the ground, laying him on her cloak.

Dorrett grabbed her shoulder, "He does not get your attentions until my needs, and my men's needs are met."

Elizabeth nodded, "Hot water, I will need lots of hot water."

Elizabeth moved between the men. Darcy could see her cleaning and dressing wounds that either he or Richard placed, saber slashes and cuts. She had some herbs in her bag, a case with needles and thread. She was pulling more and more fabric from her petticoat and chemise. Some of the wounds were very deep and Elizabeth was stitching them. She had a paste of herbs that she was putting on some wounds. The tall man was watching her carefully. Darcy watched him watching her.

Darcy had no idea that this Elizabeth existed. He knew she was unlike any woman he had ever met. Her behavior was completely unheard of for a lady. Darcy now knew that it was his lovely Elizabeth that he saw running in the forest, that it was her who knocked Dorrett off his horse, perhaps saving both Richard and Georgiana's life. And now it was Elizabeth who was compassion and gentleness with the men who attacked them. He heard her voice, apologizing for stinging, pain she inflicted as she cared for their wounds. She asked them their names and was tender to all.

Darcy's heart that was so full of love and admiration of her. He was overwhelmed with the emotions he currently was assaulted with. Grief and sorrow that she was involved in this catastrophe. Profound desire for her and sheer humility, how could he be worthy of her? She was utterly lovely. Every so often she would look his way and their gaze met. Darcy was so confused and uncertain. Had her opinion of him changed, had she forgiven him? Did she know how much he wanted her? And what of her regard for Richard, she had said that Richard was worth twice what he and Georgiana were worth. Was Elizabeth in love with Richard? His heart was pounding in doubt and desire.

She approached Dorrett and asked, "Is there a wound that you have, sir." He sneered and grabbed her hand, placing it on his groin, forcing her to rub him up and down. "Yes."

Elizabeth did not pull away. Instead she grabbed and squeezed Dorrett's erection hard, twisting. "How dare you?" She hissed. Dorrett's knees collapsed and he fell to the ground. She kicked him hard in the groin. "Don't you touch me, you pig."

Darcy was astounded by her courage, her bravery. Incensed by the man's behavior and shocked that he actually felt humor in watching as Elizabeth took the big man down.

The tall man pulled her back, "Miss Elizabeth, I wish you would not make this so difficult. That act will not go unpunished. Please be careful."

Elizabeth snarled at him, "Should I allow myself to be assaulted?"

"No, but I am here, I can protect you."

Elizabeth hissed, "You are one of them, I am to trust you? I think not."

The tall man grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him, "Yes, you should trust me. I am all you have. Are you done tending my men?"

She nodded.

The tall man released her, "Then see to the Coronel."

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and rushed to the Coronel's side. He was unconscious still. She asked, "I need help. Can you release Mr. Darcy for a moment."

The tall man nodded, "Tie the girl, Darcy will not flee without his sister."

Darcy was incensed as he watched Georgiana manhandled. She was crying, "Be brave, dear one."

Darcy's arms were numb and tingling as he was released. He came to Elizabeth's side. "Miss Elizabeth, why are you here? No, I don't know what I am saying, asking?"

Elizabeth touched his hand and he felt his skin burn, "There is nothing to say, help me roll him, I need to take off his cloths, see his body. Just be careful with him."

Darcy helped her, watching her as she gently touched and felt Richard's body. She startled him as she placed her ear against Richard's bare chest. "He is not expanding his chest correctly. His heart beats fast but steady."

"What is wrong, what are his injuries?"

Elizabeth than pointed to Richard's chest wall, "See how his ribs don't expand but suck in when he breathes? They are broken and he has a large bruise wrapping around his back on the left. I believe that his liver may be injured; his chest is not expanding correctly. The ribs may have punctured his organs. Plus he has a large cut on his head that I need to stitch. The horse's hooves came down on his head and chest. There are other bruises, his hip, his thigh but this…Mr. Darcy…these injuries can be fatal. He must not be moved."

"We need to get him to a doctor."

"Yes, but truly a doctor has nothing to offer him, there is no surgery, no medicine other than time and luck. The only thing that can help him is to not be moved."

Elizabeth was wrapping Richard's chest in the last stripes of cloth torn from her petticoat. "This will help the pain." She cleaned his head wound and placed some stitches, carefully cleaning the needle in flame before using.

"Miss Elizabeth, I had no idea you knew how to do this." He waved his hand over Richard.

"I know very little, just what I have learned by experience. I was always under foot and an annoyance to Mamma. I ended up following around the local doctor who lived in one of our cottages. Also the midwife, and our gardener, our ranger, anyone who could teach me anything. Of course Mamma was incensed, mortified when I delivered my first baby, set my first bone, stitched my first cut." Elizabeth laughed softly, "Not exactly an accomplished lady in your circles."

Darcy felt her hurt, knowing it was caused by him, "Your are by far the most accomplished woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Darcy watched as she ran her hands through Richard's hair, "I don't think I can do more but keep him warm and still for now. I do so wish he would wake up."

Darcy's heart sank. Was Elizabeth in love with Richard? "I'm sure that if he could he would wake to your touch."

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled, "What an odd thing to say?"

Darcy risked all and asked, "You called him beloved. Do you have feelings for him?"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at Richard, "He told me that even though he was a second son his mother referred to him as her beloved son. I hope to return him to her. He will be in great need of her tenderness and care if he is to survive."

Darcy realized that she had not answered his question.

"What were you doing in the wood?"

"I was returning from one of our tenant's cottages. There was an accident with an ax. So, I have my bag of tricks with me."

The tall man knelt at her side, "Miss Elizabeth, how is the Coronel?"

Elizabeth spoke softly, "His liver, his lung may be pierced, his ribs broken, his head has also taken a blow. He may not survive."

The tall man touched Richard's shoulder, "This is not how such a man should die. Save him Elizabeth."

Elizabeth firmly said, "Then magically transport him to a soft bed, where I can care for him without moving him. Provide him with warmth and shelter."

The tall man nodded, "I will do what I can. This should not have happened."

Elizabeth took Richard's coat and laid it over him. The tall man took Darcy back to his sister, indicating that he should sit with his back to the tree. Darcy was tied to the tree, Georgiana at his side cuddled to him for warmth. Darcy could see Elizabeth lay down on the hard ground next to Richard, warming him with her body. She had no cover. Her cloak was under Richard. The tall man took his coat off and laid it over Elizabeth. Darcy was thankful that the mysterious man did so, but somehow jealous at the same time. How dare that man call her Elizabeth?

Dorrett was scowling in the shadows, glaring at Elizabeth.

Chapter Three:

In the morning Elizabeth woke cold, sore and stiff. Everything was wet with dew. Georgiana was upset and Elizabeth came to her. She asked permission of their captors to go refresh themselves. The tall man was sleeping near the dying fire, near Richard. Elizabeth was hesitant to move away from him, fearful of Dorrett's reprisal. She could not see him. She and Georgiana moved into the woods to pee. When Georgiana returned, she allowed her beautiful blond hair to fall down her back, thinking to ask Elizabeth if she could braid it. Georgiana was not looking where she was going and ran into Dorrett's waiting arms. He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, laughing as he groped her cloths in order to mount her.

Darcy roared, "Let her go."

Georgiana screamed as Dorrett groped her breast, tore at her gown, pulling her skirts up. Elizabeth ran and lunged at the man, pulling his short sword out of the holder on his back. She kicked him off of Georgiana screaming, "Get to your brother." Georgiana scampered away.

Elizabeth was poised to fight the dark man. He grabbed at a sword and struck at Elizabeth. She parried and turned, spinning away.

"You bitch, you ugly skinny bitch." He snarled.

The tall man woke to Georgiana's cry and he leapt to his feet. "Elizabeth, come to me now. Dorrett lay your arms down, stand down."

Dorrett attacked again, "This bitch gets stuck either by me or my sword." He attacked Elizabeth, who again parried and spun away. Dorrett roared in fury, "Ugly, bitch, who would want you except for a fuck. You don't even look like a woman, no tits, a skinny ugly boy, that's what you are."

Elizabeth laughed at him, "You seemed to want me."

Dorrett charged her again, but as she parried he struck out with his other arm, cracking her across the jaw with his fist. Elizabeth spun and her elbow rammed his kidney with all of her weight behind it. Then her hands together, fists came down on the back of his neck. Dorrett fell to his knees, and he felt his own blade on his neck.

"Touch me, and I will rip your balls off. Touch Georgiana and I will feed them to you." Elizabeth hissed.

Darcy's body was pulling at his bindings, trying to get free. Georgiana was clinging to him. The tall man roared at Elizabeth, "Release him." Elizabeth looked at him, glaring. She threw the short sword down. The tall man hissed at Dorrett, "Don't you move, you idiot."

He strode up to Elizabeth, fuming. Elizabeth stood up tall and still. She was at least a foot shorted than the man. He took her face in his hands, looked at her jaw. A dark bruise was rapidly expanding. He spoke loud and clear, for all his men to hear, "I told you to not mistreat the ladies. I warned you all what would happen. Any man who touches them inappropriately answers to me. Parker, Sturgess, bind Dorrett. He puts us all at risk."

Two men came and put iron shackles on Dorrett. Elizabeth fell to her knees, weeping. The tall man pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Miss Elizabeth, I said I will keep you safe. Please stop making that promise so bloody difficult to keep." Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you, sir. What is your name?"

The tall man smiled at her, "Call me David."

Darcy called softly to her, "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth pushed away David's arms, "Let me go."

"No, tell me why you are crying?"

"My jaw hurts."

David took her face in his hand, stoking her jaw with his thumb, "I should kill him for this."

Elizabeth pushed away again, "Let me go, please."

David released her and Elizabeth ran to Georgiana and Darcy. Georgiana wrapped her arms around her, pulling her towards Darcy's body. "You were so brave."

Elizabeth was trembling, "I only did what I had to do."

Darcy placed his head on top of hers as she leaned into his form, "How I wish I could wrap my arms around you."

Elizabeth nodded. Georgiana leaned against her, wrapping her arms around her, sandwiching.

Dorrett hissed, "You are still an ugly skinny bitch. Mr. David will not always be there to stop me."

Elizabeth hid her face in Darcy's coat, crying. Dorrett saw he hit his mark, "But that sweet blond, big tits, curves. That is a woman. You are just an ugly ugly skinny bitch, no man would ever want you."

Suddenly David's fist cracked into Dorrett's jaw. David glared at Elizabeth, "Don't you listen to him, Miss Elizabeth. You are the loveliest woman I have ever laid eyes on and I can attest that I want you."

Elizabeth peaked at him and than hid her face in Darcy's coat anew.

Darcy rubbed his chin on her head gently, "Elizabeth, tell me what is wrong, are you in pain?"

She was silent for a moment, than, "No, my jaw hurts, but his words. My mother reminded me frequently that I was too skinny, to plain, to brown to interest any man." She laughed sarcastically, "You yourself said I was not handsome enough to tempt you. I am quite embarrassed to admit this, but my vanity is quite wounded."

Darcy's heart lurched, "No, no Elizabeth, my lovely beautiful Elizabeth. You are by far the most lovely, most beautiful, most exquisite creature I have ever beheld, imagined. You are tiny and delicate yet fierce and strong. Your eyes are not brown but chocolate with glowing amber. Your hair warm and lush, rivers of chocolate, your skin is like creamy silk. Those words so long ago were wrong, wrong."

Georgiana moved away as her brother's passion was expressed. Her eyes were now opened to her brother's love for this woman. She gasped. Darcy nudged her with his chin, trying to pull his arms free to embrace her. Elizabeth snuggled into his coat, for warmth or perhaps for comfort. She chuckled, "I always thought you were glaring at me in disgust. Perhaps I was wrong."

Darcy smiled, "I could not take my eyes off of you, you mesmerize me. And now, where on earth did you learn to fight like that?"

Elizabeth shyly said, "My father had no sons. He was, in his time, the reining fencing champion at Oxford. He is not a big man and taught me to use my opponent's mass. My father always said that I should have been born a boy. My mother agreed due to my lack of figure."

Darcy kissed her hair, "Your figure is lovely."

Suddenly Georgiana startled them, "Richard, he is moving."

Elizabeth left Darcy's side and rushed to Richard. Georgiana came with her. Richard's eyes fluttered open. "Coronel Fitzwilliam, sir, can you hear me. Open your eyes."

Georgiana cried, "Richard, please, dear sweat man, open your eyes."

Richard's eyes opened and he took a deep breath, than startled with pain. Elizabeth placed her hand on his fractured ribs, "Sir, you were trampled by a horse. Your ribs are broken. It will hurt to breath deep. But it will be good for you. Take a breath sir."

Richard breathed but groaned as he did so. "Miss Elizabeth, Georgiana, my God, my side, my head, my leg is on fire."

Elizabeth reached for her bag, "You know who I am?"

Richard nodded weakly, "Where is Darcy?"

Elizabeth explained, "We have been taken captive, these men hope to ransom us. But the man who took us is no longer in charge. I hope to have a sympathetic captor. Mr. Darcy is there tied to that tree."

Richard looked over at Darcy, nodded to him and tried to rise. The pain shot him down. He broke out into a cold sweat. "Coronel, do not try to move. You have lost a lot of blood. Your liver is bleeding." Richard felt his side. "My side is hard and hot, yet I feel so cold."

"You have a huge bruise there."

Richard whispered to Elizabeth, "Most liver injuries are fatal."

Elizabeth took his hand, "I know."

Georgiana was weeping on his chest. Richard wrapped his arms around her, stroking his cousin's golden hair.

The man in brown came to David, "We must move on, Oden is expecting us."

David nodded, "This man can not be moved. Take the girl, Mr. Darcy, and that idiot Dorrett to Oden. Send a rider on ahead, fast and have them return with a caravan. I will stay with Miss Elizabeth and the Coronel, and two other men."

The brown man nodded, "Any advice regarding our captives?"

David nodded again, "As long as you keep Miss Georgiana safe and secure, you will not have problems with her brother. He will not leave her. Never leave them together."

Darcy suddenly realized that he was to be separated from Elizabeth and Richard. What could he do but struggle against his bonds? The man assigned to watch hissed at him, "Keep that up and your sister suffers." Darcy was still. Elizabeth was propping Richard up with the coat that had covered her, offering him sips of warm liquids. She was mixing some herbs in the liquid. She gave it to Georgiana to help Richard. Elizabeth quickly took some porridge from the pot on the fire and a mug of coffee to Darcy. His hands were tied behind his back.

"Quickly, before they notice, take nourishment." Darcy sipped at the coffee, thankful for the liquids not realizing how hungry, how thirsty he was.

"Thank you Elizabeth." She was spooning food into him. A man grabbed her arm away but David stopped him. "Leave her alone, Darcy will need to be fed, leave them be." Elizabeth went back to her task.

"Thank you Elizabeth." She kept feeding him until every scrap was gone. Then she left him, coming back with a cloth soaked in warm water and soap. She washed his face, his neck. Darcy just watched her, relishing the feeling her tenderness, her care. Again, "Thank you Elizabeth." She smiled, "Can you say anything different? How about Elizabeth, thank you, just to change it up."

Darcy smiled and laughed, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

She smiled back, "You are very handsome when you smile. Now just what are you thanking me for?"

"For making me smile and laugh, for your care, for the horrible porridge, the bad coffee, for defending Georgiana, for saving Richard, for everything."

Elizabeth's smile left her face. She sat back on her feet, "I don't know if Richard can be saved. And they are going to separate us. I am so frightened."

The brown man came and pulled Darcy up, "Time to go."

Elizabeth watched as they dragged him away. Georgiana was crying and Elizabeth comforted her, "Stay close to your brother." Georgiana shook her head no, that was not why she was upset. She bent near to Richard and kissed his lips tenderly, long and passionately. "Stay close to Richard, Elizabeth."

Suddenly Elizabeth saw. Georgiana was in love with her cousin. She knelt near Richard, taking his hand. Richard watched as Georgiana was lifted up on a horse and rode away.

Once the main group road away David came to Richard's side. It was just the three of them. The other two men were yards away.

David took Richard's hand, "I thought it was you." Richard said hoarsely.

David nodded, "Yes Coronel, it is I."

Richard coughed and winced, "Report."

David looked up at Elizabeth, "My name is David Roth, and I am a lieutenant. I was once under Coronel Fitzwilliam's command. But now I work, under cover, shall we say. This troop of gypsy's is involved in a plot to put a French force on English soil. It is my duty to discover where and when."

Richard asked, "And?"

"Oden and the other leaders met soon. This nonsense of Dorrett's will enrage the leadership, it places the plan at risk, attracting unwanted attention." David turned to Elizabeth, "I told you that you could trust me."

Elizabeth begged, "Will you let the Coronel go?"

David nodded no, "I have a caravan coming for him, and you will continue to care for him. We risk exposing our true motives if I let you go. Do you agree Coronal?"

Richard nodded, "Yes, but let this lady go home. Say that she escaped. We are not far from Merriton. Take her home."

David looked at Elizabeth, "Just say the word and I will return you to your family."

Elizabeth took Richard's hand, kissing the knuckles, "I will stay with the Coronel."

David sat back on his heals, "You are a lucky man."

Richard smiled, "I think you misunderstand. My cousin, Mr. Darcy, is in love with the lady. If my instincts are correct, this lady is in love with my cousin. Am I correct Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded, tears streaming down her face. Richard continued, "I am in love with Georgiana. And it seems that she is ready for me to speak to her brother about our attachment. But I can barely move and I feel like death. I do not think that I shall be lucky."

David built up the fire and made a lean too. He and Elizabeth carefully moved Richard into the lean too. Elizabeth washed his body, putting more herbs on his bruised chest wall, rewrapping his ribs. She fed him small sips of broth and tea made of anise and fennel. Richard just breathed. She made him willow bark tea for the pain and stroked her fingers through his hair. David wrapped his coat around her shoulders and watched over them.

Richard occasionally coughed, the pain ripping through him and when he looked at the cloth that Elizabeth wiped his face with he saw that it was covered with blood. "How long?"

Elizabeth touched his face, "I do not know, but I do not give up hope. You are very strong. If you remain as you are with no fever I have hope."

"My side is hot and tender."

"There is an enormous bruise, black and hard. But your heartbeat is steady; I hope the bleeding has stopped. You show no signs of your liver failing."

"What would that be?" David asked.

Elizabeth just stared at Richard, softly touching his forehead, his hair. "If his eyes yellow or his water changes color."

Richard took her hand and kissed the palm. Elizabeth started to sing to Richard a soft lullaby. Richard drifted off to sleep. Elizabeth curled up at his side softly singing until she too fell asleep.

Chapter Four:

The next day a strange wagon appeared pulled by two mules. David had let Elizabeth sleep late, caring for Richard when he woke, giving him tea and broth, helping him to relieve himself. "Piss still looks good, eh."

David laughed, "Only you could make a joke about this."

Richard gasped in pain as he moved, "Promise me to protect them."

David nodded.

He carefully moved Richard with the aid of the other two men into the caravan. Elizabeth woke startled. Richard was not at her side. She rushed into the caravan and than leaned up relieved, "I asked you to magically transport him to a soft bed and look what you have done." Richard was lying back on a thick mattress, leaning on pillows. There was a small iron stove, a table and bench to sit at. There was a large wooden water barrel on the wall and a small closet with a privy in it. "See, all the comforts of home. Can you care for him here, keep him warm, dry and safe?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Can you get us back with the others?"

David affirmed, "Just as fast as these mules can move. Remember Elizabeth; alone I am your friend, the Coronel's comrade. Outside of these walls I am still your enemy. Treat me as so. I will continue to flirt with you, try to antagonize you. You should continue to defy me, mistrust me. Do not speak of this to anyone."

Elizabeth nodded. David lit a small fire in the wood stove and Elizabeth heated water, made porridge for them all, feeding Richard the broth. She was ravenous. The other two men brought her a hat full of berries and some partridge eggs that she prepared for them to eat. Richard could only tolerate the teas that Elizabeth prepared for him. She washed up the dishes and than they were ready to go. Elizabeth chose to stay in the caravan with Richard, "He should be watched carefully." She was right, the swaying of the wagon was hard on him, but better with Elizabeth's gentle touch holding him still, propping him in a mass of pillows. "You will spoil me."

Elizabeth smiled, "Just wait until Georgiana is with you. You will need to feign sleep to get any rest."

That night Elizabeth bathed Richard again. He seemed listless and tired. His bruise had spread down his flank to his hip. His heartbeat was faster and he seemed cold to the touch. She tried to get him to take in more willow bark tea but he was incoherent. Elizabeth was so frightened. She found a man's shirt in the cupboards and filled a bucket with hot water and stripped off her cloths. She bathed in the candle light with her back to Richard. She put on the shirt and dumped the water out. When she returned she saw Richard's eyes open slightly, smirking.

"You are awake, you are not dying."

"I don't know about that, I just saw a heavenly sight, a beautiful naked woman." Elizabeth was mortified. Richard smiled, "I did not mean to offend, I just could not take my eyes away." He shivered. Elizabeth touched his forehead, "You have a fever." She tried to get him to take more tea. She lay beside him in the bed, warming him with her body. Throughout the night she bathed him in cool water, plying tea on him, keeping him still, stroking his golden curls away from his face.

In the morning his fever had broken, he was bathed in cold sweat. Elizabeth let in the light of day. When her eyes beheld Richards she started to weep, "Why are you crying, Elizabeth? I made it through the night, my fever is gone."

She took his hands, kissing his sweaty palms, "You eyes are yellow."

David entered at that moment and took in the new findings. "Is there anything that can be done?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "We could take him to London, find him a specialist. Perhaps there is some new treatment."

Richard shook his head no, "That would jeopardize David's mission and my cousin's well being. I trust in your care Elizabeth." He lay back on the pillows. Elizabeth washed him; David helped him relieve himself in the privy as Elizabeth changed the bedding. David lowered Richard back onto the bed. "Tell her."

David said to Elizabeth, "His water is like wine, dark putrid wine."

Elizabeth stroked Richard's hair, soothing him. She lowered him into the pillows and plied him with more fennel tea. "We need to get more liquids into you. Please drink."

Richard complied. Then he fell into deep sleep.

"Please get us to Mr. Darcy and Georgiana as soon as possible."

David left and the caravan was moving again, Elizabeth curled her body around Richard's holding him close and still, easing the bumps in the road.

Chapter Five:

Finally near twilight the caravan came upon an encampment hidden in the valley of the forest. They were just over the ridge from the ocean. Elizabeth could hear the waves and smell the clean sea air. Once they stopped Elizabeth opened the door, the shutters letting in the fresh air. Richard stirred. She gave him more tea. He was too weak to make it to the privy. She helped him use a nightjar. "I am now truly mortified."

"Shush."

Elizabeth heard David's voice, "Elizabeth, may I enter."

Elizabeth was gently washing Richard's hand's, his face, soothing his hair back. "One moment. Yes enter."

David had brought Georgiana and Darcy. Elizabeth flew into Darcy's arms crying. Darcy could see how bad Richard was, the yellow cast, the sunken eyes. Georgiana laid her head on Richard's shoulder, stroking his face, his whiskers, kissing his cheek. Richard sighed, "Seeing you again is the best medicine." He picked up her long braid and toyed with it.

Elizabeth took Darcy's hand and pulled him away, "We should leave them alone."

Elizabeth and Darcy sat together on the steps of the caravan. Elizabeth held his hands, turning them over. There were iron shackles on his wrists, leading to a chain to his waist, his feet. There were large blisters and sores scabbed over and raw on his hands. "Mr. Darcy!" She went back in, tapping lightly at the door and came back with water, soap, her bag and a sheet.

"Tell me, how are you and how does Richard fare?" Elizabeth was washing his hands, moving the metal up his arm as she gently cleaned the wounds. She was crying but did not answer.

"Please, Elizabeth, tell me."

"I am as you see. Richard, your beloved cousin, is much worse. He coughs up blood and had fever last night. His eyes are yellow. No amount of tea and tenderness will help. I fear every time he falls asleep that he will not awaken." She rubbed salve into him wounds and wrapped his wrists in strips of cotton, repositioning the shackles.

"You are doing everything you can, and this caravan is perfect for his rest. If only we could get him to London, to his loved ones."

"Mr. Darcy, he is with the only one that matters now."  
"Georgiana? She is but a little girl, his cousin."

"Open your eyes, sir. She is a beautiful woman, and cousins marry all the time. From what I understand you are betrothed to your cousin, Anne de Burge. Georgiana is in love with Richard and he is with her. Do you not see what is right before your eyes?"

Darcy looked up into the caravan, listening to his sister's voice telling Richard of her love for him, her encouragement to be well. He thought of Elizabeth's words. He spoke firmly, "I am not, nor will I ever be attached to my cousin Anne. Regarding Georgiana's feelings for Richard, and his for her, I did not see it. I saw only your care for him, I was a bit jealous. I though you were in love with him."

Elizabeth than laughed and swatted him with her hand, "You are joking."

Darcy shook his head no.

"Oh my God, you really thought that I was in love with him. Of course I care about him, he is an honorable, kind man. I would care about any one who is injured. But Richard, he is your beloved cousin, your brother, and your best friend. I care deeply for him because of how important he is to you."

Darcy's eyes opened large, "What do you mean?"

"Coronel Fitzwilliam is important to you, Georgiana is important to you."

"You said you care deeply because his is important to me…what are you saying, do you…please…you are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. _My_ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."

Elizabeth took Darcy's hand in hers, bringing it to her lips, kissing his knuckles and than turned the palm up, kissing him there. "My feelings are very different."

For all the grief, the pain that Darcy was in, his heart soared in delight. "Elizabeth, please, tell me you care for me?"

"Do you need to hear the words?" She asked as she kissed his palm again.

"Elizabeth, I love you. I adore you. I really don't deserve you but I cannot live without you. Please, when this is over, please, be my wife?"

She nodded and chuckled, "Did you not know that I wanted you?"

Darcy smiled, "I did not. Did you not know that I wanted, want you?"

Elizabeth whispered, "I do now." Another kiss fell upon his hands.

David watched them carefully, seeing Elizabeth's relief and relax in Mr. Darcy's presence. He watched their intimacy deepen. He approached them with a large middle-aged man. The man had startling blue eyes, salt and pepper hair, and a deep scar running down his face. "Mr. Darcy, Miss Elizabeth Bennett, this is our leader, Oden."

The man nodded to them. "Dorrett was a fool to take hostages at this time, but we shall endure. We have sent word to your uncle, Lord Fitzwilliam telling him of our offer. Our intermediary has received a reply. We need proof of your capture. So you will write a letter."

"I will do no such thing."

"Than I will cut off your sister's hand and send that."

Darcy's stomach lurched. Desperately he spoke, "I will write the letter, I will send my ring. He will believe you. He knows my hand. Do not harm my sister."

Oden sadistically snickered, "It is best to be cooperative."

He nodded to David who then brought paper and writing implements to Darcy. He softly said to Darcy, "Do not be so affectionate with Miss Elizabeth. I do not want anyone to use her against you, or you against her."

Darcy hissed back, "Why would you be concerned?"

"Because I am. Open your eyes and see, I am not the enemy." David turned to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"What is between you two?"

"Trust."

Darcy glared at David as he wrote. Elizabeth sat close to him, and looking about she whispered, "David knows the Coronel. David is a spy. He is not our enemy. Richard trusts him."

Darcy startled, "Than why did he not free you and Richard?"

"The Coronel refused to endanger the mission."

"But what of you, he could have released you?"

Elizabeth was silent. Darcy realized, "You had the chance to go and refused."

Elizabeth was again silent. She rose and tapped at the door of the caravan. She entered and than touching Georgiana and Richard, she asked, "Richard, sir, what can I do for you?"

Richard smiled, "You have brought me the best medicine. You have given me the opportunity to speak to Georgiana, to tell her what my heart has longed to say for so long."

Georgiana was standing tall and strong, silent tears falling.

"I need to speak to Darcy, alone."

Elizabeth guided Georgiana out of the caravan and Darcy entered. He sat at his cousin's side, "Well, I think you have something to ask me."

Richard laughed and coughed. Darcy wiped the blood off his face. "Do not make me laugh. Just hear me out. I have been in love with Georgiana, waiting for her to grow up and to know herself for a long time. But now it is too late for me. When this is over, I want two things from you."

Darcy nodded, "Anything my brother."

"Love Elizabeth with your whole heart, and help Georgiana to forget me."

Darcy held his cousin's hand, "The first I shall do without hesitation. Elizabeth and I have just now spoken from our hearts. I was such an idiot. I truly do not deserve her, but she says she will have me. I am a lucky man."

Richard squeezed his hand tightly, "The second I will never do, for we will never forget you. Georgiana loves you. If you survive I expect you to make an honest woman of her. And if you do not, I will, and Elizabeth will be there for her. Richard, you must survive, do not loose hope. I beg you, please, for Georgiana, for me, for Elizabeth. We need you."

Richard smiled, "I do not want to die when I have just found love. I want to live to watch you be befuddled by that gorgeous woman. I want to tease you for I have seen her naked."

Darcy frowned, "No, you have not."

Richard smiled, "I have, and I can tell you honestly, for as skinny as she is, she still has curves in all the right places."

Darcy was now flushed red, "No. You are trying to make light of this…it is working." Richard started to laugh and then was coughing, he gripped Darcy's hand tight, and fear filled his eyes. He could not stop coughing. Great globs of blood came out of his mouth. Darcy yelled for Elizabeth. She rushed into the caravan. Georgiana at her heals. Elizabeth turned Richard onto his side, pulling clots out of his mouth, "breath slowly through your nose, breath in."

Georgiana called to him, "breath my darling."

Richard took a breath and than again coughed up a large clot of blood. Elizabeth could do nothing for him but clear his mouth and comfort him with her touch. David came to the door watching. Richard slowly was breathing, soft quiet coughs. Elizabeth leaned him back on pillows. Georgiana was washing his face and hands. She kissed his face, ran her hands through his hair. She started to sing to him, soft quiet songs of love. Richard smiled and held her hand to his heart.

Elizabeth turned away, tears falling. Darcy took her in his arms. "There is nothing I could do for him but bring him to her."

Darcy just kissed her head, her face, her eyes, her tears. He watched as Georgiana lay down at Richard's side. "Is he in pain?"

Elizabeth nodded. Darcy took her hand and they left the caravan leaving Georgiana alone with her beloved Coronel.

"I can not face loosing him." Darcy pulled Elizabeth into the shadows of the caravan. He held her to him, the chains pressing into him as she held onto him. He took her face in his hands, bending down to kiss her lips. He expected a chaste kiss, actually he did not know what to expect but what he did not expect was her hunger. As his lips pressed into hers Elizabeth sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She pressed her body to him, her mouth opened slightly. Her tongue touched his. Her hands were in his hair, Darcy's eyes opened watching her. Her eyes were closed. He wrapped his hand around her back pressing her into him harder. He felt her body tremble and quake. They parted. She brushed her soft face against his rough beard. What could he do but state the obvious, "Oh my."

Elizabeth pressed her forehead into his chest; "I have wanted to kiss you, to be kissed by you for so very long. Please do not think ill of my desire."

"Never."

Chapter Six:

Suddenly one of the men came upon them, "You, get away from her." The man grabbed at Darcy's chain and yanked. Darcy stood his ground but than another man came up behind them, grabbing Elizabeth's long braid and dragging her away.

He yelled, "Elizabeth, leave her alone." Darcy lunged at the man, the chain pulling him back. Two men were pulling him back towards the caravan steps. They locked his chain to the axel of the caravan.

Oden appeared out of the shadows, "Do you have my letter?"

Darcy nodded and pointed to the steps where the letter lay. Oden looked it over, "Give me your ring." Darcy pulled of his signet ring, his father's ring, his grandfather's ring.

Elizabeth was being pulled into the firelight. Oden looked at her coldly, "So much fuss over a woman. Tell me woman, will the Coronel survive?"

Elizabeth wretched free of the man holding her, "I do not know. He is gravely injured."

"David has told me of you. I have work for you to do."

Oden addressed the man holding her. "Take her to the lodge." The man started to drag her away. Elizabeth fought him.

"Sir, she is not compliant."

Oden strode up to Elizabeth, grabbed her face in his hands, turning it back and forth in his hands. "I see the mark that the idiot Dorrett made, and I see that you have been recently kissed hard. I suspect you have feelings for that Darcy fellow. If you want him to live, you will do as I say."

Elizabeth nodded. "Place her in chains just in case, leave her hands free."

Elizabeth was dragged away. Darcy looked about trying to find David, David who promised to protect Elizabeth. He was nowhere in sight. Darcy watched as two men took Elizabeth away into the woods. His heart pounded. Darkness fell, Darcy felt empty, except for the worry that filled his heart. He sat on the steps of the caravan. The chain was too short to enter. Besides, Georgiana was there with Richard. He could not face loosing his cousin. The wind started to blow, he was cold. He tried to pull his coat closed. Most of the buttons were gone. Then rain started to fall; he climbed under the caravan and curled up in the grass behind a wheel. He lay there, worrying about his Elizabeth. Was she cold? Was she safe? Finally in the darkness exhaustion overwhelmed him and he fell into sleep.

Morning light drifted down upon him, he heard movement over his head. At first he was uncertain where he was but the chains on his wrists reminded him. The soft bandages on his wrists brought his overwhelming concern for Elizabeth to focus. He pulled himself out from under the caravan. He so wanted to know how Georgiana and Richard fared but he would wait. He watched as men started to light the fire, some bringing firewood, others water and food. He could smell the porridge cooking and realized that it had been days since he last ate. Elizabeth had fed him. Where was she?

He looked around for David. He was not present. But what he did see was very disturbing, the man Dorrett was free, moving around and talking with the men. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, it was Georgiana. She touched his shoulder gently.

"How is Richard?"

"He breaths shallow, he sleeps on and off, fitfully. I believe he is pain, but no fever last night. I give him the tea that Elizabeth fixes for him." Georgiana slumped her head down on his shoulder, "I will loose him just as we found each other. His side is a huge black bruise and his eyes are so yellow."

"Is he still coughing?"

"No, that stopped."

"Good. I can not see him, but I want you to ask him something for me."

"Anything."

"Did Elizabeth have a chance to leave, to go to safety?"

Georgiana nodded. She went back into the caravan and returned a few moments later. "David offered to take her to Merriton and return her to her family. She refused."

Darcy held his head in his hands, "I am powerless to protect her, to protect you. She could have left to safety. Georgiana, I am actually very angry with her for this. She should have left us."

Georgiana kissed her brother, "She loves you. She would never leave you willingly."

Georgiana got up and walked to the fire, asking for food. The men motioned for her to help herself. She took two bowls of porridge and two mugs of coffee. Darcy took it from her, "Thank you. That was brave of you to go over there. Please be careful." Darcy watched as Dorrett stared at Georgiana. "Elizabeth has taught me to be strong. No matter what happens."

The day wore on, Darcy watched for Elizabeth, for David, for Oden. None were seen, but Dorrett was walking free. Someone brought Darcy water and Dorrett came and knocked it out of his hands. The rain started to fall again and humiliated Darcy climbed back under the caravan, sitting there with his back against the wheel. He was cold, wet and hungry.

But than out of the corner of his eye, his heart was filled. Elizabeth was walking slowly out of the forest. She looked tired, she moved slowly. But she did not seem injured, not at first. But than Darcy saw a chain around her waist. Oden held the other end of the chain. David walked behind Oden. David seemed devastated. Oden walked to the caravan, pounded on the door. Georgiana opened quickly. She rushed to Elizabeth, taking her hands and touching her face. Elizabeth's eyes were filled with fatigue and darkness.

Oden asked, "Is the Coronel still alive?"

Georgiana nodded.

Oden locked Elizabeth's chain to the axel. He walked away, David followed.

Elizabeth collapsed to the ground. Georgiana and Darcy rushed to her side. Darcy held her in his arms, "Georgiana, get water."

He stroked her face, her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. Elizabeth was filthy, covered with dirt and blood. But he could see no injury, no cut, no bruise. Her eyes were glazed over. Georgiana returned with a mug of water and a towel. She washed Elizabeth's face, holding the water to her lips. Elizabeth drank.

"Darling, dear Elizabeth, what happened? What have they done to you?"

"Nothing horrible, I am just tired. Oden's wife delivered a child today. The labor was hard and long."

"You helped his wife and he treats you as such?"

"I did a foolish thing, I tried to take the child, to trade for you and Georgiana, Richard. He was not pleased and David is angry with me for taking such a stupid risk."

Darcy pulled her into his arms, "I am angry with you, and for so much more." He kissed her grimy hair, her temple, "I am so very angry with you." He kissed her brow, her cheeks, "You were given the chance to leave and did not take it. I am furious with you." He kissed her lips hard. Her lips were dry and cracked.

"Georgiana, can you get more water, some tea, some food, anything?"

Georgiana started to leave to find sustenance for Elizabeth but David stopped her. "Oden's punishment will be played out. She does not eat until tomorrow. Defy him and he will punish her more." David bent down and slid a soft roll filled with jam to Darcy. "She is lucky that she is not being flogged. But she has been warned, he will not be so forgiving the next time." He handed Darcy a leather bag filled with liquid. Than he opened his bag and pulled out a scratchy wool blanket, whispering, "Elizabeth, stop being so bloody heroic, I can not protect you from your own foolishness."

David reached for her ankle, touching her gently, "Though I love you for it." David nodded to Darcy. Darcy wrapped her in the blanket. Her chain was too short to reach the inside of the caravan. He slipped the roll to her. She nibbled and drank. "This is not water." Darcy took a sip. It was beer. Georgiana returned to them with blankets and pillows and an oilcloth. "Did you sleep here brother?"

Darcy nodded, "Why did you not awaken me?"

Darcy answered, "I wanted you to have time with Richard."

Georgiana laughed, "He is too weak to be romantic, brother."

Darcy gasped, "Georgiana!"

"If you need anything just pound on the caravan, please."

Darcy nodded. Georgiana returned to Richard's side.

Darcy lay the oilcloth down and than blankets, pillows. He place Elizabeth in the bedroll and covered her. She fell into a deep sleep. Darkness fell and Darcy felt David's presence. He handed him a bowl of greasy stew. Darcy ate, tried to wake Elizabeth to feed her but she was deep in sleep. He heard Georgiana moving about and voices. Georgiana came out to see him, "Richard seems better. Tell Elizabeth when she awakens. He is taking in lots of tea, and even some bread and jam. He seems better." Darcy took her hands and kissed them, "I am so happy for you, for Richard. Tell him to behave himself. Tell him that we are well."

Georgiana brought out mugs of hot tea that Darcy drank; he tried to awaken Elizabeth to get her to drink. He wet her lips with the tea and dripped some into her mouth. Georgiana brought out a towel and hot water. Darcy bathed her face, her hands and arms, her neck, as she had done for him. Elizabeth sighed and turned in her sleep. Darkness overwhelmed them and the fire was dying. Darcy climbed into the bedroll and pulled Elizabeth to him. She curled up in his arms, pulling him to her for warmth, "There must be something other than Mr. Darcy I can call you?"

Darcy smiled, "You are awake?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Barely."

Darcy said, "Richard is better."

"I am to call you Richard?"

"No, silly, call me…well my name is Fitzwilliam…but Georgiana calls me Will or William."

"William, William, William." She drifted off into sleep.

Chapter Seven:

Morning light came and with it Oden's wife. She was carrying a tiny newborn babe, looking for the midwife. When she found Elizabeth laying on a bedroll in the mud she was incensed and fumed at Oden. Oden told his wife of her threat to take the baby, to trade for the release of her friends. Oden's wife laughed, "She would never hurt our child, even if she did take him. Get her cleaned up, let her sleep in the caravan, a longer chain is all I ask."

Oden's wife got her way. Elizabeth was given food and coffee which she than shared with her William. She was freed from her chain long enough to bath in the caravan with Georgiana keeping Richard from watching. A clean cotton gown was given to her and she washed her old dress, her cloths and hung them out to dry in the sun. She and Georgiana washed sheets and Richard's shirt. Elizabeth examined Richard smiling, "You do seem better. Is you water clearer?" He nodded.

"It must be Georgiana's love that is curing you." Georgiana smiled and cuddled into Richard. He moaned, "Careful."

The day went on with Darcy sitting or standing near the caravan, getting stiff and sore from lack of movement. But Elizabeth was near and he was content. Save for Dorrett's stares. Finally Darcy caught David's attention, "Why is he free, I don't like the way he stares at Elizabeth or at Georgiana when she is out."

David agreed, "Oden is furious with Dorrett for the kidnapping but needs him for the raids. He agreed to be free with warning. Darcy, be ready at any time to run with Elizabeth. Go south, there is a marsh and forest before you reach the river. There is a town at the mouth of the river."

"But what of Georgiana and Richard?"

"I can give you a hack saw and you can saw through your chains and run but you would have to leave Richard behind."

"I don't think I can do that."

"I will not be able to protect them for much longer and there is no answer to the ransom. Oden sees you as a liability and is talking of just killing you all."

"Richard is getting better."

"That is fortunate. I will try to warn you, I will try to give you more time. Perhaps he will be well enough to escape."

He heard Elizabeth move in the caravan, felt her chain rattle. "She comes."

Elizabeth walked down the stairs towards them, smiling. "Richard seems better, he actually is sitting up. His color is pale, but the yellow is leaving his eyes."

That night a bonfire was lite to celebrate Oden's son's birth. Elizabeth and Darcy sat on the steps of the caravan together. Georgiana lay near Richard with the door open listening to the music. Oden called out, "Do either of you ladies sing or play?" Elizabeth knew that Darcy was hungry. She could hear his belly growl. They were roasting a pig and had bread, ale, cheese and fruit. "I will sing for my supper. I will play for Mr. Darcy and Georgiana's supper."

"A song a meal."

"Four songs, four meals? Are we agreed?"

"Depends on your talents, Miss Elizabeth."

She pointed to the chain around her waist. She was released. She walked to the fire, "I see a guitar. May I?" Elizabeth took the guitar and started tuning it. "My talents are known. Four meals for four songs and if you don't like what you hear than I forfeit my meal. Agreed?"

Oden nodded. Elizabeth began to play. She played a pub song, of drinking beer with friends and firelight. Oden laughed heartily. A plate of food was piled high and delivered to the Caravan. Richard was the first to receive it, but he only ate some bread with jam. Elizabeth asked if there were requests. A traditional Gypsy song was asked for and to Oden's surprise she knew it, asking for the men to join her. A drum was produced. A second plate was given to Georgiana. The next song more men joined her in song and a fiddle was added. A plate was given to Darcy. He ate, ravenous, finishing off Richard's food as well. Georgiana sat near him, laughing, "Did you have any idea she was so talented?"

Darcy nodded in the negative, "I have heard her sing and play but never like this."

Than the fourth song was sung, even Dorrett joined in the singing. Oden roared with laughter. The fourth plate of food was delivered. Elizabeth sat and ate her fill, giving the remainder to William. Oden demanded more, "You must play all night long and I will give your man a longer chain, he can sleep on the floor of the caravan."

Elizabeth nodded, "One song and 10 more feet of chain for both of us?"

Oden replied, "Two songs and 10 more feet for both."

Elizabeth sang two more songs. The men were drinking ale.

"One last song, a lullaby for your son for a pint of ale."

Oden nodded and Elizabeth sang a lullaby. She handed the guitar back to Oden, "Thank you sir, for a most enjoyable evening of trade. My voice will be gone if I sing any more." Oden handed her the pint of ale, "A most enjoyable concert. You are truly a desirable woman, Miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth walked back to the caravan with the ale. She passed by the firelight. Dorrett's eyes were fixed on her, seething in fury, rage and desire. David watched him closely, and gently reminded him, "Hands off, Oden's orders." Dorrett seethed.

Elizabeth returned to the caravan and shared her ale with Darcy, with Georgiana who laughed as the foam tickled her mouth. Elizabeth drank some too. Richard shook his head no, "smells foul to me."

A young man came and placed the chain back around Elizabeth's waist, "Sorry, Miss, orders you know." She forgave him. He added more links to Darcy's chain. Darcy pulled the bedroll out from under the caravan and put it on the floor. "It will be a tight squeeze in there, I don't know where Georgiana will sleep, perhaps on the bench."

Elizabeth pinched him, "She has been, and will continue to sleep in Richard's bed."

"Oh."

Darcy lay on the floor with Elizabeth in his arms. He was uncomfortable doing so in his sister's presence but Georgiana laughed at him, "Get over your propriety brother. This is not the time for chaperones, and separate bedrooms." Richard laughed and to his surprise it did not hurt. Elizabeth was happy. They all slept hard and deep that night to the sound of each other's breathing.

Chapter Eight

The next morning David sought out Darcy. He had a load of wood delivered and a hand ax. "Have this wood split and chopped for the fire by 9." Than he whispered, "You may have to run soon. I must leave for some time today. I will get word to your families, to the Coronel's company to mount a rescue. But if I do not return, by nightfall you must run."

Darcy nodded. He took the ax and began his chore of chopping. It felt good to use his body, to be useful. He tested the ax on the chain. It would take a powerful and loud blow to break the chain. He called Elizabeth over, asking her to help with the wood. He told her of David's news, "Do you think Richard is strong enough?"

"I don't know. I will warn them when I go back to them." She placed her chain on the chopping block, near a block of wood. Darcy's ax came down hard on it, right at the joint between links. The chain was split. Elizabeth gathered the wood and smiled to him. She took wood to the main fire and than to the caravan. Georgiana was sitting on the bed with Richard, encouraging him to drink more tea, eat some bread. Elizabeth quickly told Richard of the plan. He nodded, "Promise me that you will not let me slow you down, move on without me. I will hide. My men will find me. Promise me."

Elizabeth packed her satchel with fresh bandages.

Later that day Elizabeth just seemed too happy, she was humming as she redressed a wound on one of the men. Dorrett was glaring at her. He had enough. He left the encampment. Later that afternoon Dorrett returned with a young frightened woman in his clutches. He called for Oden, "We have been betrayed."

Oden listened, "This woman met with the bitch Elizabeth. She was told to find an army encampment and tell of our location." Dorrett pushed the woman forward. "Tell him."

Oden looked at her, "Is this true, did this woman approach you and ask this of you."

The woman nodded affirmative. Suddenly two men grabbed Elizabeth's arms. Her chain was pulled taught as they dragged her to Oden.

"Is this true, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I have not seen this woman before. When could I have done so?"

The woman then repeated what Dorrett had told her, "I was at the lodge, sir, the night your lady delivered. That was when she spoke to me."

Oden grabbed Elizabeth's chain around her waist and yanked her towards him. "Is this true?" Elizabeth's weak link gave way. Oden pulled the chain to examine it. He pushed Elizabeth down into the dirt.

Darcy ran to the end of his chain. He could not reach her. He rushed back to find the ax. It was not there. Terror ran through him. Georgiana rushed out of the caravan but a man grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her.

"Do not hurt her?" She cried.

Elizabeth's stomach lurched, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elizabeth felt hot tears run down her cheek, "I am your captive, should I not try to free myself."

Oden snapped, "I gave you freedom to move about. I gave you food and shelter for yourself and your friends. This is betrayal. You tried to bring the British army down upon us."

Elizabeth nodded no, but the evidence betrayed her, the broken chain the final condemnation.

Oden hissed, "This is betrayal. You betrayed David's trust, his love for you. You betrayed my trust. This will be punished." Oden paced back and forth.

Elizabeth stood up, looking small, trembling. Darcy was lunging against his chain, calling out.

"You force my hand Elizabeth." Oden stood before her, his fingers traced the skin on her neck and shoulders. "You are so delicate, your skin so soft, so fine, so thin."

He walked away, hissing to his men, "Chain her to the tree, stripe her back."

Dorrett was overjoyed. His revenge was at hand. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm, pulling her toward the tree. Elizabeth fought.

Oden roared, "Fight this and I shall punish the Darcy girl too." Oden nodded and men brought forth Georgiana. Elizabeth cried, "No, do not touch her."

Darcy roared, "David promised that the ladies would not be harmed. Do not do this, Oden. Do not touch Elizabeth. Punish me instead."

Oden stared at him, "Put her to the tree."

Dorrett pulled the now compliant Elizabeth to the tree. He tied her hands to the tree above her head. Her face pressed hard against the bark. Dorrett took his knife and cut Elizabeth's gown off of her back, exposing her back. Darcy was pulling at the chain, screaming. The caravan started to move. Darcy put all of his weight into to chains trying desperately to reach Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was weeping.

Oden handed Dorrett a whip, "You may have the honors, no more than 24, stop when she looses consciousness."

Dorrett smiled and played out the whip. Darcy shouted, "Elizabeth, no do not touch her. I will kill you, do not …"

The wipe cracked back and fell onto Elizabeth's back. Her skin opened and blood flowed out. Georgiana screamed. Oden grabbed her face, "Watch and learn obedience."

Dorrett was laughing and pulled the whip back, rolling it up to take another crack.

Suddenly Darcy felt slack, he looked back. Richard was standing at the steps of the caravan, bathed in white cold sweat. He held an ax in his hand. He had just struck Darcy's chain. Darcy ran to Elizabeth and covered her body with this as the next blow struck. Dorrett was furious, "Pull him off."

Oden snapped, "No, the 24 lashes will fall, but if this man takes them for her it is his choice."

Dorrett lashed out again. Darcy spread his arms out, covering her hands, her arms, "Stay still, my Elizabeth, stay very still and I will protect you."

Elizabeth cried, "No, no, please do not sacrifice yourself for me. Please, go away."

Darcy shushed her as the next blow fell. His coat and waistcoat were protecting him. Than he felt another body behind him, it was Richard. "I'm a dead man anyway my brother." Another blow fell and Richard gasped. Darcy hissed, "Richard, get back, go away."

Elizabeth was crying, "Please both of you go, go quickly."

Dorrett raged. The next lash fell hard. The whip was pulled back but this time it did not fall.

David had captured the end in his hand. He pulled it from Dorrett, catching the handle and redeploying it to strike Dorrett.

David had just returned. "What is the meaning of this?" David shouted, fuming in anger.

Darcy turned and held Richard up, easing him to the ground. He turned to free Elizabeth, pulling at the ropes that bound her hands. A knife pierced the bark of the tree above her head. Darcy's head wiped around, David had thrown it. Darcy cut her down, easing her to the ground. He tore at his shirt freeing material to hold pressure on the slash across Elizabeth's back.

Richard lay there bathed in cold sweat. His eyes were glazing over. Elizabeth cried out for Richard, "Don't you leave us, Richard, look at me?"

Georgiana was there at his side, kissing his face, touching him gently.

Darcy became aware of David's movements, Dorrett lay dead at his feet, his neck was slashed open. A gun was pointing directly at Oden.

Darcy took the knife and stood ready to protect his family, his Elizabeth, his sister.

Oden snarled at David, "Is your lust for this woman so much that you would betray your family."

David snapped back, "I do not hurt woman. What is she accused of?"

Oden repeated the story. David looked at the accuser, the woman from the village. "I was with her the entire time that Miss Elizabeth was not with Oden's wife. She never left my sight. And I have no recollection of you."

The woman began to weep, "Dorrett has my sister. He has her tied in a tidal cave. She will drown within the hour if I did not convince Mr. Oden of his story."

Oden looked appalled, "You men, follow her to this cave, save this girl's sister. My God, what have I done?"

David lowered his gun. He rushed to Richard's side. He instructed men to carefully take him back to the caravan. Georgiana followed, weeping at his side. Darcy picked Elizabeth up in his arms, her bleeding back dripping on his arms. "Help me?"

David indicated for him to follow. Darcy took Elizabeth into David's tent. David called for hot water and soap. He ran to the caravan and brought Elizabeth's bag back with him. Darcy rolled Elizabeth onto her stomach and gently cleaned the slash. Elizabeth winced. "William, you too took a blow."

Darcy stretched his back, "I don't think the skin is even broken. I have much tougher hide than you. Now hush and let me take care of you for once." David returned with her bag, Darcy told him, "Leave us."

But Elizabeth asked, "Wait, Richard, how is Richard?"

"I do not know. He is unconscious and ashen white. Georgiana is with him."

Elizabeth tried to get up, "I must go to them."

Darcy held her down, "Stay put for just a moment. Let me stop the bleeding. You will be no good to Richard or Georgiana in this condition. Please Elizabeth cooperate."

Elizabeth pounded her fists into the bed. Darcy gently washed, "There is only one spot that still oozes and none is deep. I feared that it was much worse."

She asked, "Is it more like welt or a cut?"

"Just one section, over you bones is it a cut. What should I do?"

Elizabeth reached for her bag and pulled out some salve. "Put this on the whole thing and than just press the cut closed and put some gauze on it." She handed him some soft clean cotton. "Than we will wrap it."

Darcy did as he was told. Elizabeth stood up as he held the gauze to her back. She held up a roll of cotton and he wrapped her torso in it, closing her dress as best as possible. She smiled, "Fixed the dress and the wound in one step. Very handy Mr. Darcy. Let us get back to Georgiana."

Elizabeth started to move but winced as the chain around her waist pulled. David held up a key. Darcy snatched it away and released the lock about her waist. Then David took the key and released Darcy's shackles. Darcy picked Elizabeth up in his arms, "Wait, my bag." David grabbed the bag. They left David's tent.

Oden stood there waiting, "Is she alright?"

Elizabeth answered, "I am fine sir. Please just let us tend to the Coronel."

Oden backed away.

Elizabeth and Darcy entered the caravan. Richard lay unconscious with Georgiana weeping at his side. Darcy gently put Elizabeth down. Elizabeth rushed to Richard, feeling his heart, listening to his breath, pulling his shirt up to examine him. She opened his eyes and looked closely at him. "Help me turn him over."

Darcy climbed onto the bed and turned Richard over onto his side. He cradled Richard's head in his hand. Elizabeth gasped, "He took a very deep gash. It is oozing quite a bit."

Georgiana was immediately tearing strips of sheeting. David was checking the fire, adding water to a pot. Elizabeth held pressure. "This should not have caused him to be unconscious. Something else is wrong. The bruise is not expanding." Elizabeth cleaned and dressed his wound, placing a few stitches at the deepest spots. She had Darcy lower him back down onto a clean sheet.

Georgiana kissed his face, and washed his face, his neck, his hands. She kissed his lips, "Come back to me, beloved. Come back to me."

Darcy moved away, pulling Elizabeth to him. They sat on the bench. David retreated into shadows. Throughout the night, they watched over Richard, taking turns sleeping at his side, caressing him, calling to him.

Chapter Nine:

Finally as morning light broke, Richard awoke. His eyes opened to the sight of Georgiana lying next to him, Elizabeth's arm draped over her waist. And Darcy asleep on a stool, his head lying on the mattress near him. Richard had to chuckle, "I am a lucky man indeed to be so loved."

Darcy smiled, "Sleeping beauty awakens."

Richard moaned, "I feel awful."

Darcy shushed him, "You look awful. Be quiet and let them sleep."

Darcy made tea and had Richard drink. "This is horrid stuff Elizabeth makes you drink."

"She says it helps with nausea, she's right. I can barely tolerate anything else. And the willow bark tea is even worse. Is she alright, are you alright?"

Darcy nodded, "No worse than a scratch from a rose bush. We are fine. You saved her."

"I do what I can. I think that's what hurts the most."

"What?"

"The ax, my muscles are so weakened. I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder. It spasms and aches. Elizabeth has some nasty green goo that she rubs into my sore muscles." Darcy fished through the bag and found the green goo. He rubbed it into Richard's shoulder. "Smells terrible."

"No worse than you smell."

"Richard, are you going to be alright?"

"William, how can I die now? Georgiana loves me. I only have to face her ominous brother to ask for her hand, and escape from these damn Gypsy's. I think I will be okay, maybe not fit for active duty but I think I might make it."

"Ominous brother approves. What do you think of my Elizabeth?"

"Lovely, especially naked."

"You are better. Go back to sleep."

Richard closed his eyes, reaching out for Darcy's hand. They slept for hours.

There was a tap at the door. David entered carrying trays of food. Richard swallowed hard, "Still nauseated. Tell me what is happening?"

Darcy woke the ladies. The sat on the bed with their back's resting on pillows against the wall. Richard lay lengthwise in the bed. Darcy handed bowls of food and mugs of apple cider to them.

David looked first to Elizabeth, "Are you well?" She nodded.

"And I can see that you are indeed a hard man to kill."

Richard laughed, "I am better, just weak."

"I was gone, I was at the command reporting. The French incursion has a date, a place. My whole purpose of staying with Oden is complete. But when I returned, I find chaos and terror. Elizabeth you could have been killed. I will never forgive myself. I should have trussed you up and carried you back to your father."

Darcy nodded, "I am in full agreement with that."

Elizabeth cried, "But I was needed here, with you."

Darcy nodded, "I must agree to that also."

David said seriously, "I have good news though. Elizabeth's latest escapade has bought you time. Oden sat in council again and he has refused to just eliminate you all last night. That bought us time. We received word today. The Earl of Matlock has agreed to a trade, twenty thousand pounds for you three. There was no offer for Elizabeth. Oden is trying to get the council to agree to throw you in as a bonus. But the council sees you as an asset and wishes to keep you. No matter what, I think that we should act, make the trade. If Elizabeth is left behind than I will see that she is safely returned after the fact."

Darcy shook his head, "I will never leave Elizabeth behind."

Richard nodded in agreement, "Neither will I. Send word to my uncle to offer another twenty thousand for Elizabeth. After the fact I will send my men in to retrieve the money."

David looked down, "The trade is tonight and if it does not take place than you are all to be eliminated. The council decision is final."

Georgiana asked, "And eliminated means what?"

"Death, they mean to kill you."

Elizabeth seemed puzzled, "I thought that Oden was becoming my friend?"

"There are no friends here, no one to trust. Oden is just a small fish amongst the council. There are French officers, a Count who has clams to the throne of England if we are overthrown. This is much bigger than you can imagine. Which is why when I offered to provide the Coronel with transport home he refused. My mission is too important."

Georgiana asked, "Can we not all flee together into the marsh land?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, not with Richard."

Richard snarled, "You are all to go without me, it is still uncertain if I will survive, my liver is shot, my lungs damaged. It is just a matter of time for me anyway."  
Elizabeth again shook her head, "Richard, you are recovering. I did not think it possible but you eyes are no longer yellow, your water clear. You will survive but not if we drag you through the marsh. All of you can go, I will escape through the marsh."

Darcy held his head in his hands, rubbing his hair back and forth, "No one goes anywhere unless we go together. Is that clear? How much time do we have before the trade?"

David looked at his hands, "Hours. We met at seven. As it stands now, Elizabeth will be taken into the main camp and kept there until she is needed. They will come for her soon."

Darcy was furious, "No, they will not take her from me."

Elizabeth looked at him, laughing sarcastically, "You sir do not own me, I am not some object that they can take from you."

Darcy glared at her, "Elizabeth, may I speak to you in private."

Elizabeth got up, her dress was falling off her shoulders, so torn up and ragged. David gasped. Darcy quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Taking her hand he led her out of the caravan. Many men stopped and stared at them, some nodded in acknowledgement. "You see, many of the men are my friends. They will not harm me."

Darcy pulled her into the shadows of the caravan. He was uncertain what he should do, he was angry that she should put herself in danger. And he was so frightened for her, for them but mostly he was just in love with her. He startled even himself as he crushed her body to his in an impassioned embrace. He was kissing her hair, her neck, her ear. "I will not be parted from you. Please do not be stubborn or protective of me. Think of us. Think of yourself. You wish for me to be safe; I will not be safe parted from you. I will go mad."

Elizabeth kissed him back, her hands caressing his back, pulling him to her.

"Do not for one moment think of leaving me, Elizabeth, promise me this, promise me? I love you, I love you with all my heart."

Elizabeth kissed his lips as he muttered his words. She responded, "And I love you, I love you with every fiber of my being." Darcy felt her hands on his body. He would go mad if he did not make her his wife and soon. Then he felt metal on his wrist and heard a snap. Elizabeth pulled away. She backed away, defiant. There was the metal bracket on his wrist attached to the caravan axel. Elizabeth call to David. David rushed out. Darcy was furious. "Elizabeth, do not do this." He pulled at the chain, locked in place. He roared and reached out for Elizabeth. She backed away, out of reach of the chain. "No, you can not leave me. Elizabeth please!"

Elizabeth fell to her knees crying and David was there to lift her up, holding her to him. "Take me away from here, take me to were they will keep me. Just make sure they reach safety." David nodded. He had locked the door to the caravan, Georgiana yelling from the inside, screaming at Elizabeth through the window. Richard's booming voice could be heard, "Elizabeth Bennett, get back in here."

Elizabeth was trembling in David's arms. David picked her up in his arms and turned to Darcy, "I will see her safe." David walked away with Elizabeth. Elizabeth's face was covered in her hands. Darcy lurched against the chain on his wrist, trying to pry it off. His hand was bleeding, he tried to yank the end free, breaking the axel of the wagon, kicking and screaming "Elizabeth, dam you Elizabeth. Don't do this." Finally she was gone, David carried her into the forest. Darcy fell to his knees in tears. A shadow fell across him and he looked up. Oden looked at him pitifully, "Impulsive stubborn woman. She's a fearsome thing."

Darcy rasped, "How dare you, after all she has done for your wife, your men, you had her beaten and now this, you take her away."

Oden said, "I just spoke with the little lady. She is as wretched as you. She said that you were kissing her and she just spied the shackle out of the corner of her eye. She did not even know it would lock, or that it was secured. She just acted out of her love for you. I do not know what the counsel has in store for her but I will try to keep her safe. You are a very lucky man to be so loved."

Darcy snarled, "I will kill you if she is harmed."

"I am sure you will try. We leave. There will be some soldiers by in a few hours to collect you once I have collected our money. Be patient, Mr. Darcy."

Oden walked away. Darcy watched as the men packed up and mounted their horses. They were riding away. He saw Elizabeth one last time. She was wearing an old ragged coat over her torn up dress sitting astride a horse in David's arms. He held her tight. Elizabeth's sorrowful eyes found Darcy's. Darcy cried out, "Elizabeth." She buried her face into David's coat. She rode out of his sight.

After she was gone, Darcy looked back at the caravan. Georgiana was clinging to the slats on the window, crying. He climbed the wheel to take her hand. "Georgiana." There was nothing to say, no words to comfort. He sank to the ground and continued to pull at his chain. Hours passed when finally a group of riders came.

"Hallo there. Is the Coronel with you?"

Darcy leapt to his feet. "Help me, help me get this chain off."

A man who looked just like David approached him, Darcy lunged at him, "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Steady man, I am not David, that is my brother. I am Peter Roth." He motioned for men to free Darcy. A large hammer was produced that pounded the joint in the chain free. The caravan door was smashed open and Georgiana rushed to his side. Peter went into see Richard. Richard was standing, wobbly on his feet. "Can you ride, sir?"

Richard nodded, "Yes, someone may need to hold me on the horse but Yes."

Georgiana shouted, "No, you can not ride. Elizabeth would be livid if you risked your health at this point. Can he not stay in this wagon, be moved in this?"

Peter nodded.

Richard asked, "Report."

Darcy entered, "Yes, what is happening?"

Peter responded, "The Earl was informed of the kidnapping, and a Mr. Bennett was called for. Money's were obtained and exchanged. We would have just come in and taken you but for the mission. The landing date is tomorrow and our troops are in ready to counter the incursion. We have seen the riders leaving this camp. They are at the landing site now preparing. I myself spied my brother with a lady, Miss Elizabeth. She remains with him."

Darcy demanded, "Give me a horse and men to go after her."

Peter shook his head, no, "I will take you when our troops go, but I will not risk deterring the mission."

Richard agreed, "Going after her now with troops will place her in more danger. He is right. Now lets get out of here and join up with the main force. Georgiana, can you see to Darcy's wrist."

Georgiana nodded and took Darcy's hand. The wrist was a bloody mess of worn skin. She cleaned it, applied Elizabeth's salve and wrapped it in cotton. "Not as neat as Elizabeth's but it will do for now."

Darcy pulled Georgiana to his chest, "I will fall completely apart if I do not find her."

Georgiana tried to comfort him, "She is not lost. They know exactly where she is."

Darcy did not find those words comforting.

The caravan was hitched to horses. Darcy road a black gelding with warning from Peter, "If you take off on your own, I will be forced to hunt you down." They road for a few hours, and well past nightfall arrived at a lodge. There were tents set up and horses picketed around the lodge. Many soldiers were about. Darcy helped Georgiana and Peter move Richard into the lodge. Officers were meeting in the main room. Peter led them into a small study. His Aunt and Uncle were there, waiting patiently. Lady Eleanor was overwhelming Richard with kisses. "Let me sit, mother enough."

Lady Eleanor called for the doctor. Georgiana was at his side, holding his hand. When the doctor came, Georgiana explained as much as possible what had happened and Richard's injuries and recovery. The doctor demanded that he be taken to a room to be examined, "I think not, I am better now than I have been since I was trampled. I am well on the road to recovery. The only thing I need now is a minister."

His mother startled, "What ever for?"

"To marry Georgiana."

Lady Eleanor and Lord Andrew Fitzwilliam both gasped, "Seriously, Darcy, are they serious?"

Darcy nodded.

The doctor coughed, "Does not make sense, the Coronel may still die of his injuries."

Georgiana hissed at him, "I would rather spend one night as his wife and the rest of my life a widow than to have not been his wife at all. I will marry him. No one can stop me."

At that a shrieking voice was heard, Lady Catherine came out of the shadows, "This is not to be borne, he is but a second son with no fortune, no title. You shall only marry whom I deem appropriate."

Darcy seethed, "You have no say in this. And to the rest of you, hear me loud and clear. Richard is the very best of men and for your information he is a man of fortune and property, all self made by his own earnings and investments. And he is the most noble, bravest man I know. I could not have parted with my Georgiana to any one less worthy."

Georgiana flew to his arms, "You are the very best of brothers." Then she returned to Richard's side. Richard beamed at him. Richard's parents were overjoyed.

Darcy turned again to his Aunt Catherine. "But why are you here?"

She snipped, "To be certain that my money is not wasted on that obstinate, headstrong, selfish girl!"

"What is your meaning?"

"Your Uncle could not put his hands on the twenty thousand pounds that was asked for. He came to me and I agreed provided only that that miserable, disloyal, disobedient country chit not be part of the bargain. She shall remain with the Gypsy's were she belongs. And you shall marry Anne."

Richard stood, booming, "You paid to have Elizabeth Bennett kept captive."

Lady Catherine raised her nose high in the air, "I did."

Georgiana ran to Darcy's side, holding him tight in her arms, "Uncle, remove your sister immediately."

Darcy's ears were pounding, his heart beating loudly in his ears, his face red and fists clenched. Richard tried to walk to him but his mother had to hold him up, lowered him back into a chair. Lord Matlock took Catherine's arm and pulled her out of the room instructing that she be taken to a room and watched. He returned to hear Richard snarl, "Tell me you knew nothing of this father?"

Lord Matlock shook his head, "Catherine was the last one with the negotiation papers, I did not know of this. I was actually surprised that this Miss Elizabeth was not with you. I have a carriage bringing her father, a Mr. Thomas Bennett to join us. He and I have talked a great deal, he is very worried about his daughter."

Lady Matlock soothed Richard and than asked, "William, tell us, who is this Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy stood and walked away quickly. Georgiana just let him go but she answered, "She is his heart, he loves her and she loves him."

Lady Matlock sat down, "Well that explains Catherine's tirade. Tell me more about her."

Georgiana told her Aunt and Uncle about how Elizabeth tricked Darcy, chaining him to the axel of the wagon so that he could be free. She told of how she sang for their supper, of how she knocked Dorrett from the horse to save her and Richard from being trampled further and of how she tenderly cared for Richard. Than she told of how Richard threw his body over Elizabeth and William when she was being beaten and how she pleaded for them to leave her."

Lady Matlock could only say, "Oh my."

Lord Matlock took Richard's hand, "And he was going to ask her to marry her before this all happened."

Richard nodded, "Actually, he asked for her hand months ago and she refused him."

"Will she refuse him now?"

Richard smiled, "No, she and William have found their way to one another, they are both so stubborn, so protective and impulsive. William actually thought that she was in love with me. He is so uncertain that any woman could love him for himself and not his fortune. But Elizabeth does, and Elizabeth proves her love for him with ever breath she takes. Unfortunately the last words she may have heard was William shouting, 'Dam you Elizabeth' as she was taken away."

Lord Matlock ran his fingers threw his hair, "I should have never gone to Catherine for help. We will do everything in our power to get her back, to help William. But my son, my beloved son, are you well?"

Richard took Georgiana's hand, kissing it, "I have the very best of care. I have everything to live for. I seem to be getting better every day. For a few days I was turning yellow and could barely breath. I still cannot catch my breath and am so weak. But I am resolved to marry this lady and grow old with her, watch our grandchildren torment our children."

Georgiana knelt by his side resting her golden head on his knee.

Lady Matlock laughed, "I just did not see this coming, but I am so happy."

Richard smiled, "I did, I watched it for years and now she is mine."

Georgiana laughed, "Yes, beloved, I am yours. And you are mine. So do as I say and let us get you to bed." Then she startled, "And that minister, I have been sleeping at his side for many nights and I will not be parted with him again, so I suggest that we get the minister immediately."

Richard blushed, "Georgiana!"

She helped him to stand, his father taking his other arm as they supported him up the stairs. Lady Matlock followed.

Darcy was pacing back and forth outside in the dark. He had really imagined his hands wringing his Aunt's neck. He would never, ever acknowledge her again. He would take action to publically disown her. He was so angry. His Elizabeth, she had essentially sold his Elizabeth to the traitorous gypsy troop. A carriage approached in the darkness. Darcy watched as a tired, small man exited. It was Mr. Bennett. Darcy stood up as straight and tall as he could and called to him, "Mr. Bennett, sir. It is I, Mr. Darcy. Let me help you."

Darcy took his bags for him. Mr. Bennett looked up at the tall man, "Mr. Darcy, I am astonished, you look absolutely terrible. Take me to my Lizzy."

Darcy slumped, "Mr. Bennett, sir, I am so sorry. Lizzy, Miss Elizabeth is not here. She was not rescued. But sir, I will return her to you, I will see her safe. I swear it sir."

Mr. Bennett stopped, looking at the ground, "My Lizzy, that she is endanger. You have no idea how precious my daughter is to me, Mr. Darcy. No father should ever have a favorite, but Lizzy. Tell me what you know."

Darcy took Mr. Bennett into the lodge and up to Richard's room where his Aunt and Uncle, Georgiana and the doctor where sitting. Richard was laying on the bed, looking still pale and ashen, his eyes sunken but sparkling.

Lord Matlock greeted Mr. Bennett, offering him a chair and a brandy. He forced a glass of brandy on Darcy. Richard greeted Mr. Bennett, "Dear man, I apologize for not rising to greet you. If your daughter were here I would be in trouble with her for getting up. I owe your daughter my life, my fiancé's well being, my cousin's safety. We are all indebted to her and hence to you for raising such a courageous lovely lady."

Mr. Bennett was silent for a moment, "I thank you for the compliment to my daughter, but I know her well. I have always been considered an insightful man, so. Tell me, what kind of impulsive, stubborn mischief has she done to deserve such a compliment."

Richard asked Georgiana to tell the story. Mr. Bennett just rolled his brandy, watching the amber light as she spoke.

Than he replied, "Do you see this amber light? I can only think of my Lizzy's eyes, her warm soul that burns in her eyes. I have always known her courage, her heart. I have always worried about her. What can be done to rescue her?"

Peter Roth was standing at the door, listening. He introduced himself and explained that he was this David Roth's brother. Mr. Bennett than asked, "Is this David the man that I am to loose my Lizzy too?"

Darcy stood up suddenly, "What do you mean by that, Mr. Bennett?"

"I know my daughter's heart. I know that she is in love but with whom, I do not know."

Darcy took Mr. Bennett's hands, "It is me. She is in love with me. I love her with my whole being."

Mr. Bennett pulled his hands back, "You, who found her to be not handsome enough to tempt you. You, who would not dance with her at the assembly. You, who found our family to be so beneath you. You, who encouraged Mr. Bingley's abandonment of my Jane, breaking my beautiful daughter's heart. I think not. Elizabeth would never accept a man such as you."

Lady and Lord Matlock gasped.

Darcy sank back on his heals, "I know that I do not deserve her. I know that I have hurt her. However, my heart, it is hers. I asked for her hand months ago believing in my arrogance that she would be wishing, expecting my addresses. She rejected me, put me in my place, challenging my very being. She has taught me to be a better man. Now sir, now I am humbling begging her for her love. She is not here to tell you herself, but she accepted me. What can I do to reassure you of her acceptance of my unworthiness?"

Mr. Bennett pointed his finger at Darcy, "You, sir have my consent. Pending Lizzy's acceptance. You are the kind of man, indeed, to whom I should never dare refuse any thing, which you condescended to ask. However I now give it to _her_, if she is resolved to have you. But I will advise her to think better of it. I know her disposition. I know that she could be neither happy nor respectable, unless she truly esteems her husband; unless she can look to you as a superior. Her liveness and talents would place her in the greatest of dangers in an unequal marriage. She could scarcely escape discredit and misery. I will not let my precious Lizzy experience the grief of being unable to respect her partner in life. You know not what you are about.''

Darcy pleaded, "Sir, I do know what I am about. I have the utmost respect for Elizabeth, her liveness, her talents have placed her in danger now. I am resolved to return her to you and hope that in the future she will be my life's mate, my partner, my equal in all things. I hope that our marriage would never bring her discredit or misery."

Lord Matlock came to his nephew's side, "My wife and I are committed to assuring her acceptance in any circle. We are in great debt to your daughter. And her original rejection and now acceptance of our nephew assures us and him of her love for him as a man, not a purse and position."

Mr. Bennett spoke again, "You, sir have formed prejudices against my family, my wife and daughters without thought. Yet you seem to be resolved to make yourself into someone who is worthy of her. I say again, once I have spoken with her, you have my acceptance."

Peter Roth interrupted, "Sir, Mr. Darcy, we shall move on the French incursion in but six hours. The incursion is due to land tomorrow morning, and we attack then. We hope to capture all of the conspirators and free Elizabeth. Please, I need you all to rest and revive yourselves for tomorrow. I am assuming that you sir, will wish to join us, Mr. Darcy am I correct?"

Darcy nodded, "I will be ready."

Mr. Bennett answered, "I will join you, I am quite able to ride."

Richard chuckled, "I hear you are a great fencing champion."

Mr. Bennett gasped, "Oh dear, tell me that Elizabeth has not been in a sword fight?"

Georgiana answered, "Yes, sir, she was and fought most bravely."

Mr. Bennett sighed, "That girl will be the death of me. Someone show me where I can lay my weary head down."

Chapter Nine:

Elizabeth rode in David's arms for miles north, taking her further and further away from her William. Her heart knew him as her William, would he ever forgive her for her actions. She was so weary, her heart so wretched, she just wanted to curl up and cry herself to sleep. David was tender and caring, trying to keep her warm and protected. They came upon an encampment behind the bluffs of a bay. Elizabeth dismounted and stood dismayed by the mass of men there. They were speaking French, English and another language that she did not recognize. Oden took her arm and pulled her to a large tent. There he presented her as a medical asset, a midwife, a stitcher. "We will need her. I have seen her work. My men were in her care. But she is a flight risk, never underestimate her. There is nothing to tie her too us anymore."

Another man, scarred and filthy approached her. He turned her around, "Not much to her, but she may be a good fuck."

Oden pushed the man away, "She is not to be used crudely. She delivered my wife of my son. I owe her a debt."

The man snorted, "Than you had better stay beside her, for I am in great need of a fuck."

Elizabeth looked about for David. He was standing by the tent opening, his face like marble.

Oden took her arm, and called to David, "Take her to the medical tent, place a guard on her. If it must be you than so be it. I do not want her harmed."

David took Elizabeth away, "My sweet lady, I never thought you would be in such danger."

Elizabeth begged David, "Point me in the right direction to go, I will flee. I am a fast runner. I can go for miles. Please let me go."

David shook his head, "Sweet Elizabeth, we are surrounded. There is no way out but the sea. I will stay with you. I promised Darcy and Richard."

He took her to the medical tent. Elizabeth looked about and immediately started treating the men that were there. She poured herself into work, trying to calm her fears. The men became putty in her hands. Each man she treated with kindness and tenderness was another ally, another that would defend her. Soon the word of a beautiful tender angel spread through the encampment. The men were lined up at the doorway. Elizabeth worked until late in the night finally collapsing on a cot. David watched her work, than sleep. He was entranced by her, mesmerized by her, wanted her. Elizabeth dreamed of Darcy, waking frequently in desperation, searching for him with her hands until she realized that he was not there and crying herself to sleep.

David woke with each stirring, hearing her whisper to William. His heart broke as he realized that this woman was never to be his. He vowed to return her to her love. A much deeper promise than any he made to Darcy, this was to his soul.

Morning came, and Elizabeth woke sore, stiff and frightened. An old gypsy woman guided her to a tent with a bath, signaling that there were clean cloths. Elizabeth stripped her torn and dirty clothing off and lowered herself into the bath. She unbraided her hair and washed it. She ran oil through it to give it body and shine, combing it out with her fingers. The bath was lovely and relaxing but while she bathed she could only think of one thing, William. What would it be like to be with him, naked, wanting, hungry? Her core throbbed. She touched herself, shocked by the jolt of fire that ran through her. She could only imagine the ecstasy of having her hunger for William fed. She found some dark stockings and chemise. She dressed in a dark grey cotton dress. It was large on her petite frame but not overly long. The sleeves came just past her elbows. There were black softsoled boots that came up high on her calves. It would have to do. She tied the fastenings tight to make the dress smaller. There was a mirror; she could see how tired she looked. She pulled her hair back and braided long and tight. She was ready for whatever the day sent her. She stretched and flexed, yes, she would be able to run and fight in this dress if need be.

Morning came to Darcy. His uncle's valet came to him early, providing a bath, a much-needed shave. Darcy dressed in dark breaches, his high thick boots covering his long hard legs. His dark brown riding coat, dark charcoal grey vest, clean shirt. He took his long oilcloth riding coat and looked into the mirror. There was the devastatingly handsome reflection of ol, but with drive and purpose. He took off the cravat and opened the top buttons of his shirt. He strapped on the sword belt. It was Richard's and held not just Richard's sword but two daggers. He felt them all, pulled them all out, feeling their weight. Nothing, nothing but Elizabeth in his arms would feel natural, but a sword in her absence was as good as it would get. He reflected on his fitful dreams, all of Elizabeth just within reach but always vanishing at the final moment.

Lord Matlock came to him and handed him a velvet bag. Inside was his grandmother's ring. "We recovered this and a few other items from the carriage. I thought you might need it." Darcy took it to his lips and kissed it. Than his Uncle handed him his father's signet ring, "This too." Darcy sighed with relief.

He went to the courtyard to find Mr. Bennett dressed in dark colors, sword and pistol at his side. His grey hair a startling contrast with the youth of the armed force. Peter found them, "You are to follow me. I have been given orders to lead my men to rescue the lady. The scouts have seen her in and about the medical tent at the encampment."

Darcy was about to mount when he spied Richard and Georgiana in the doorway. What on earth was Richard doing out of bed, Elizabeth would be furious with him. Darcy smiled at the thought. He went to Richard who advised him, "Watch you back, my brother. You will be distracted by your desire. Do not forget, she will not be free if you are not?" Georgiana kissed him. Darcy looked at them, seeing an obvious difference in their connection. They seemed more intimate. It suddenly hit him. They were intimate. "I will be back to either spear you with my saber, your saber, or see you marry." Richard blushed and laughed. Georgiana smiled and started to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh to be so happy, I would give anything to have you feel as I do."

Darcy gasped as he watched his sister express her passion so unashamed, "What did you do to her?" He paused, "Wait, I do not want to think of it, I do not want to know."

Georgiana threw her arms around Darcy, "You must find her, you must marry her. You must feel this, this delirious passion."

Darcy pulled her off, looking at her in the eye, "My dear Georgiana, I take it you are now a, a wife. And I missed the wedding."

Georgiana nodded. She glowed.

Darcy hugged her close, grabbing Richard's hand, "If it had been anyone but you, and it's a dam good thing you are so wounded. She glows. She trembles in my arms."

Richard smiled, "She is mine."

Darcy pulled Richard to him and did the most startling thing; he kissed his cheek. "Thank you, now just stay alive."

Richard laughed, "I intend too."

Peter called to him. Darcy thanked his sister and Richard for their blessing.

He rode out at Peter and Mr. Bennett's side. His last image of Georgiana was her helping her husband of sorts up the steps.

As he road he reflected on his stupidity. Why did he not see Georgiana's love for Richard and vice versa? It had been growing for years. But never had he seen his sister, his cousin so content, so blissfully happy as he had just seen them. He knew what they had shared last night. Somehow he felt silly and giddy. His baby sister, 12 years his junior and his cousin, 2 years his senior had just experienced what he had not. Yes, he was experienced but not like most men his age and position. He had had a momentary grope when he was young only to be found out and admonished by his father who had then made arrangements for him with a mistress. He had seen the woman, whose name he could not recall years ago but no one else. Their encounters were about a quick fuck and that was all.

In his sister's eyes he saw what he wanted, absolute bliss. She had experienced passion, lovemaking with her soul's mate, bliss. Elizabeth was his bliss. His heart was about to burst. Beside him road Mr. Bennett, his Elizabeth's father. He scolded himself for his desires, his feelings as he road beside the man.

They halted and dismounted. They climbed to the top of the bluff looking down on the encampment. Darcy lay in the rushes with Mr. Bennett and Peter Roth. Peter said, "Look there are ships on the horizon. It is the French incursion."

Darcy said, "We need to get Elizabeth away before they come."

Roth replied, "No, we have worked to hard to bring this to fruition. We wait and capture them all. We need to end this."

Darcy snarled, "But Elizabeth will only be put in harms way."

Roth reassured him, "As soon as the fighting begins we make our way to her."

Roth pulled out a spyglass, "Look, she is there in the tent at the edge of the encampment."

Roth handed Darcy the glass. He looked. He watched her moving between men sitting on logs at the edge of the encampment. "She is, how do I say this, doing it, where she bewitches everyone, sooths them, makes them feel at ease. See how she moves between them, a gentle touch, a word, a look. They all are in love with her."

Mr. Bennett chuckled, "That is my Lizzy. Look she senses us, she looks to the bluff."

Darcy's heart stopped as he beheld her eyes in the spyglass. She was looking straight at him. Her hand touched her heart and rose to her lips. She drew her attention away to a man whose wounds she was dressing. Darcy rolled onto his back and sighed, "She knows we are here. She is safe, she is well."

Mr. Bennett smiled, "She is very intuitive, she must have felt your eyes upon her. She often told me how disturbed she felt beneath you gaze."

Darcy rolled back to watch her, "My stares were only a symptom of my total disarray. From the moment I met her I was undone."

Mr. Bennett laughed, "I suppose I must start interviewing for a steward."

Darcy asked, "What do you mean?"

"Lizzy has run the estate, managed the tenants, the crops, the income, the disbursement of funds, everything for years. I was quite ill some years back and she just took everything over. Since than our estate has been quite productive, profitable."

"I had no idea. Tell me more, it sooths my heart to hear you speak of her."

"Lizzy, she has introduced a four crop rotation, included girls in the Longborne school, increased our tenant farm holdings. We have a waiting list of folk who wish to occupy our cottages. The greenhouse that she built has increased our production, our harvest 10 fold and in winter, we are the only source of fresh fruit and vegetables in Merriton. Plus, our harvest festival is a countywide affair now. Never have you seen such merriment, such dancing and singing."

Darcy smiled, "I have heard Lizzy sing, I have seen her dance and it only makes me want her more. Oh God, I should not be speaking of this to her father."

Mr. Bennett smiled, "No you should not. Look there she is, she is entering the tent."

Darcy watched. Mr. Bennett said at the same moment, "I wish she would come out." They looked at each other.

The ships were lowering their long boats. Darcy could see the British troops move into position to attack. Elizabeth would be between the two forces. Darcy slipped over the embankment, down into the sand dunes. Roth snarled, "Darcy get back up here." Darcy was darting between the dunes, running towards the medical tent. He crouched just outside of the tent. Finally the long boats were all ashore. Six war ships carrying the British flag entered the Bay and long guns were exposed from the tops of the embankment. The battle had begun.

Darcy ran out of his hiding place to the tent. Pulling back the cloth walls he saw Elizabeth standing over a man, wrapping his arm in cotton strips. "Elizabeth." She looked up, catching his eye when the tent erupted in flame and smoke. Cannon fire had landed.

When the smoke cleared she was gone, Darcy shoved and pushed his way to where he had seen her last. She was gone. He pushed his way, cutting his way through the tent walls. He saw her. Elizabeth was with two men, being pulled to the shoreline. David was suddenly at his side, "Darcy, come with me." David and Darcy fought side by side to the shoreline, following Elizabeth. Darcy caught a glimpse of her being pulled by her long braid, shots were being fired and mortar was falling all around him. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth" he cried. He caught sight of Elizabeth bending over a wounded man, holding pressure on a wound. Elizabeth was amidst the fray of the battle. Suddenly a large blast went off to his right and he was knocked down. Sand and smoke filled the sky. Elizabeth was gone from his sight. He got up, running calling her name. He heard her screaming, "William." She was being pulled into a long boat, held down by two men. The boat was pulling out into the waves. "No", he cried, she could not be taken away. David and Peter were there, pulling out a long boat calling him. He leapt in and took the oars, pulling hard and fast, trying to overtake the boat that held his Elizabeth. David and Peter offered to take the oars but Darcy was like a force of nature, pulling hard, every stroke pulled the boat towards Elizabeth. He looked over his shoulder; she was struggling against the man that held her in the boat, the other rowing. She was kicking and fighting with all her might. Darcy roared out, "Elizabeth, keep fighting." Shots of gunfire rang out. David pulled out a rifle and fired towards the ship they were approaching. Finally they were overtaking the long boat. Elizabeth was pulling away from her captors and dove into the water. Darcy handed the oars off to Peter and dove in after her. There were waves crashing about them, the hull of the boats. Darcy swam through the water searching for her, than he felt her hand. He clung to her, pulling her towards him in the crashing cold water. David's hands were on his shoulders pulling him up. He clung to Elizabeth. Finally they were tossed into the hull of the long boat. Darcy was clinging to Elizabeth, "Are you okay, Lizzy, my Lizzy?" She nodded. Peter was rowing hard but gunfire and cannon still fell. Darcy left her in the bottom of the boat and took the oars. He rowed them hard and fast out of the gun range. David and Peter clearing the way with rifle fire. He was exhausted and rested against the oars. Elizabeth knelt at his feet, "You came for me."

Darcy took her face in his hands, "My heart would not allow me to do otherwise. I love you, Elizabeth, I love you."

She rested her head on his knees, "Thank you, thank you, I was so frightened that you would be angry with me."

Darcy lowered himself to the bottom of the boat, pulling her into his arms, "It was you who frightened me with your stubborn, impulsive, adorable protective love. Elizabeth, you chained me to a wagon so that I would be safe. I have never been so angry. Your motives, darling."

Peter coughed, "Sir we are drifting out, we need to get control of the boat." Peter and David took the oars and rowed them inland, Darcy held Elizabeth close to him. She was wet, cold, shivering. David stopped and took off his coat, throwing it to Darcy. He wrapped her in it, kissing her forehead, her hair. She snuggled into him, her tiny hands reaching into his vest, his shirt, finding skin. Darcy breathed deeply as he felt her hands on his body.

Peter pulled the boat to the north of the fray. Darcy picked Elizabeth up in his arms and carried her to shore. Peter pointed to a trail up the cliffs, "There are British troops at the top. Get her to safety." He and David went down the trail protecting their retreat. Darcy climbed with his Elizabeth in his arms. She pushed him away, "I am not made of glass, let me climb on my own, we will go faster." Her shoes were gone, one stocking gone but she climbed up the cliff wall, pulling up over the rocks. Finally they made the top. He could not help but laugh and pull her to him, "You are amazing. You climb like boy."

Elizabeth pushed him back, "I am not a boy, I am Elizabeth Bennett. Why can I not be capable and be just me?"

Darcy gasped, "I just insulted you, I take it back, you are amazing."

Elizabeth kissed him; "It is all right Mr. Darcy, now we run. See the line, we need to get there. If we run along the forest edge we will be sheltered from the battle."

Darcy nodded, and Elizabeth took off running, holding her dress up. She ran fast, leaping over shrubs and tufts of long grass. Darcy ran too keep up. When they reached the edge of the forest she paused, "We are almost there, almost safe. A week of sheer terror is about to end."

Darcy took deep breaths, "Our terror will end and we, we will marry, we will begin." He reached for her. She held back, "Are you still certain that you want me, after everything that has happened, what you now know of me?"

Darcy pulled her close, "You are all that I want, all that I will ever want. Elizabeth, my Lizzy, I love you with all my heart." He kissed her mouth, her cheek, her neck. She was cold and sweaty, salty, "We need to get you to shelter. You are ice cold."

"I am well, as long as I keep moving I will not chill." She started to run again.

They came to the rear of the line. Darcy identified himself to an officer who offered up his coat to Elizabeth. She took it wrapping herself as she started to shiver. The officer guided them to a tent, there Elizabeth beheld her father, "Pappa" she ran into his arms. Mr. Bennett held her close, kissing her, caressing her, "My Lizzy, you are safe at last. You should not worry your poor Pappa like this. What am I ever to do with you?"

Elizabeth cuddled to her father, "Hopefully find me something warm to drink." Mr. Bennett guided Elizabeth to a bench, calling for hot tea. A steward brought a cup of tea, Elizabeth took it, her teeth were chattering, she was shivering so much. Darcy was handed a cup and a blanket. He sipped, and watched Elizabeth. Finally she held her hand out to him, "Pappa, I have something to tell you."

Mr. Bennett kissed her forehead, "No, my child, you do not have to tell me anything. I see it in your eyes. I am happy for you."

Elizabeth frowned, "You two have been talking."

Mr. Bennett teased, "I have informed him of all your bad habits, your impertinence, your stubbornness, you impulsive nature and the fool still wants you."

Elizabeth shivered, "You tease me, Pappa."

"I have decided that he is the kind of man that deserves you, challenges you and will love you for all your wild ways."

Elizabeth hugged him again, "Thank you, Pappa, thank you. I would not have wanted to defy you."

Darcy smiled and snuggled into her ear, whispering, "You would have married me without his consent?"

Elizabeth nodded, "If you still wanted me after you knew my true nature than yes. Once I make a decision I commit to it, and nothing can stop me."

Darcy wrapped his arm around her, "Right now I need to commit to finding you a hot bath, dry cloths and a warm bed." Darcy stood asking Mr. Bennett, "Keep an eye on her sir."

Darcy left to make arrangements for Elizabeth. A lodge was over an hours ride away, too far. But a cottage stood at the edge of the forest was pointed out to him. When he returned, Elizabeth was standing over a young man with deep laceration on his shoulder; she was cleaning, soothing, stitching and dressing the wound. "I thought you were going to keep an eye on her."

Mr. Bennett laughed, "My eye is on her, sir, but you try to stop her from taking care of another."

Darcy called an officer over, "Please find someone to take over this man's care, I am taking Miss Elizabeth away from this." The officer nodded, Elizabeth was tying the final knots of the man's bindings. Darcy picked her up in his arms, wrapping her in a blanket. "Please excuse me sir."

Darcy walked away with Elizabeth. She snuggled into his warmth, telling him, "You too need to find dry cloths, a warm bath, hot food and a bed. You must be exhausted."

Darcy smiled, kissing her, "I feel born again, now that you are mine."

Elizabeth just smiled, her mouth pressed closed, her eyes closed as she sighed. "My darling, are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Are you sure, you are so still and quiet all of a sudden?"

Elizabeth whispered, "I was just thinking about what it will be like when you and I, when you really are mine and I am yours."

Darcy gasped and stopped walking, "Elizabeth, what do you think about that, about making love." His voice was quaking.

Elizabeth purred, "It will be bliss, I love you so, William, my William."

Darcy walked faster, he started muttering, "You father has consented, I could go to London, get the settlement, the license, we could just have a simple wedding. When, in a month, when do you want to marry?"

Elizabeth was shivering again, "Now, well maybe after I stop shivering, I am so cold."

"We are almost there." Darcy chuckled as he came to a house at the edge of the forest. He pushed the door open. An older woman was heating water. "I was told that they were bringing me a lady. There is a room at the top of the stairs, sir. Can you take her there?" Darcy nodded and carried her up to the room. There was a bed, a fire blazing warm, a copper bath filled with warm water. Darcy stood uncertain as what to do. Elizabeth tugged at his shirt, "Put me down, darling." Darcy placed her feet on the floor. There was a tap at the door and the woman came in caring boiling water. "There is a room next door, I will bring you hot water sir and see about some dry cloths." The woman poured the boiling water into the bath. "Be gone man."

Darcy kissed Elizabeth's hand, "I will be just next door."

She smiled. Darcy and the woman left and Elizabeth stripped her soggy cloths from her body, stepped into the tub and lowered her body down. She sighed. She slowly stopped shivering, but fatigue and relief started to overwhelm her. She started to weep.

Darcy was in the room next door. The woman had brought him food and tea, hot water and a clean shirt, some pants that were far to short and to big around. He was grateful, he ate quickly and drank and than washed, removing the cold wet cloths, relishing the feeling of warm water. Once dry and dressed he moved to a door that he suspected went into the room Elizabeth was in. Did he hear her crying? He turned the nob. The door was not locked. His heart thumped. "Elizabeth, my darling, are you alright?"

He heard nothing but a sob, "Elizabeth, answer me, I think I hear crying, I will come in if you don't tell me you are okay."

There was no answer. He opened the door. Elizabeth was in the tub, her chin resting on her arms, at the edge of the tub looking to the door. "Lizzy, I heard crying, are you alright?"

She smiled, "You said you would come in if I did not answer so I did not."

Darcy gulped, her chocolate hair was pilled on her head, ringing her face in curls, her lashes wet, her face flushed, her long creamy neck tipped as her head rested on her naked arm. Elizabeth was naked and Darcy was alone with her. His voice quaked, "I thought I heard you crying."

"I was, I am so relieved, so tired, finally warm and now I shall shed tears again for you are here." She closed her eyes, her lashes casting shadows across her face. Tears ran down her lovely face.

"Elizabeth, you should get out of the bath and get into bed. Rest. I will go find your father."

She sighed, "Please do not go away. Do not be afraid of this." She reached for a towel and stood up, the water dripping off of her body. She tried to stay covered. Her square shoulders held a pool of water above her clavicles that ran down her body. She stepped out of the bath, running another towel over her hair, her face, her long arms. Darcy leaned back against the door and shivered. She walked towards the bed and shed the towel as she climbed into the bed. She was trying to stay modest but it really was not working. Darcy pressed his body against the door, paralyzed by desire. She reached for a nightgown, pulling it on as she spoke. "Come, William. Come lay with me, we can keep each other warm as we have done for so many nights now."

He walked towards her slowly. When he came to the bed she reached for his hips and ran her hands around the waistband of the trousers, under the shirt. Her hands were on his skin and he shivered. She slid her fingertips under the waistband of the trousers pushing them down. William's whole body quaked. He stepped out of the trousers and climbed into bed wearing only the long shirt.

They lay together cuddling and touching for a while, kissing. Elizabeth's gown rode up and his hand ran up her thigh, her hip and touched her waist. Her hands were under his shirt, running up his torso, "So beautiful."

William could not help but blush, he took her hand and kissed her palm, her fingertips, her wrist as he trembled. He pulled the covers over them and than held her hand tight against his chest. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. Her hair was damp. "William, do you not know that I want you?"

William nodded, his voice raw, "Elizabeth, do you not know that I want you?"

She nodded, kissing his chest, her fingertips circling the curls of hair there.

"I am frightened Elizabeth, I only want to be a man that you respect, a gentleman with you, a gentle lover."

She snuggled into him, "You must find me rather annoying, I accused you of ungentlemanly behavior long ago and than place you in this predicament. I trust you; I do not want to be parted from you. I am so tired, yet I do not think that I could rest without your arms about me. If you wish to make me your wife now, than that is what will happen, if you wish to wait, than that is what will happen? Though I know that I want you, I have never…I am frightened, I do not know what it is that we will do, but …am I making any sense."

William laughed, pulling her closer, "No, but in a way I understand." Than he pushed her back and took her face in his hand, "So beautiful, so tiny, delicate, lovely," he kissed her face, her cheeks, her lips. He felt her sigh and press her body into his. Her hands pulled his hips towards her. His lips found hers again and his kiss was answered with hunger. He ran his hands up under the nightgown and pulled it off over her head. She did the same for him. The sensation of skin against skin was so warm, so intimate. He ran his hands down her back, her skin so soft, his fingers feeling her spine, her ribs, her hips and the soft curves of her ass. He smiled, thinking of what Richard had said, "Skinny but curves in all the right places." William softly spoke, "Lizzy, this is a dream come true, so long I have dreamed of running my hands over your soft, lovely body." Elizabeth pushed him back and ran kisses down his neck, his chest as her hands ran over his body. "For me too, I would dream of you but never was it so real, so overwhelming." William rolled her onto her back, kissed her clavicles, her breasts, "So perfect" he cupped her in his hand, his thumbs stroking her nipple. He kissed her breastbone and traced his lips down her flat hard stomach. His hands ran down her legs, she parted her legs taking his hand and placing it over her core. "Feel the heat."

William confessed, "Lizzy, I have never been with a woman that I loved before. It was, well, not like this. I do not know what to do."

Elizabeth teased, "As if I know what to do, I have not even had the obligatory lay still and spread your legs talk with my mother."

William laughed, "So it is the blind leading the blind."

Elizabeth pressed his hand to her, "In my dreams of you, I found that I could take pleasure." She curled her hand beneath his, "Feel what I do." She dipped her fingers into her core and than circled her clitoris with her middle finger. Her back arched into the bed.

William gasped, his voice harsh, "You dreamed of me as you touched yourself like this?" She nodded, biting her bottom lip. His erection throbbed and dripped on her thigh. Her eyes opened and she asked, "Show me how to give you pleasure." He placed her hand on his erection and watched her smile. She lifted her head off the pillow to kiss him. William lay between her legs as they wrapped around him, his arm holding him above her as she wrapped her hand behind his neck, one hand stroking his erection as he touched her core. "Lizzy, you are so wet."

"With want."

She pulled his erection to her core, touching her clit with the tip and she shuddered. William's voice quaked, "should we not wait until we are married?"

Elizabeth trembled, "only if you would think ill of me for my desire."

"I only adore you more for your desire. But will you think less of me?"

She kissed him hard as she pushed her core against him, he pressed into her, feeling her gasp, "Are you alright?"

"Push hard, William." He pushed watching her face as she opened her eyes and gasped, than she placed her hands on his hips, her eyes met his, burning golden. "My God, Elizabeth you are so beautiful, you glow."

"William, please." Elizabeth's vagina spasmed around him. He pushed into her slowly, kissing her softly. He could feel pressure, a barrier and than release. Her hands were guiding his hips, "harder, faster." He did as his lady asked, feeling her bit down on his shoulder as she pressed into him. He shuddered, quaked, and collapsed onto her, calling her name "Lizzy, my Lizzy." He felt her legs and arms wrapped around him holding him tight to her body. She was trembling. He started to pull away, "No, don't move away, not just yet. Rest on me, the weight of your body on mine, it is bliss." He did so, watching her closely, "I can feel you inside me, I can feel your, what ever it is called, rushing through me." She breathed and trembled under him. "William this is how we will create a child. I had no idea it could be so lovely."

William started to weep, for joy, for love. "You are mine, you are finally mine. This is the act of love. I too had no idea. Lizzy, I love you, I love you." He kissed her tenderly, running kisses down her neck. His penis slipped out of her, she gasped. "Oh, that was startling." They started to laugh softly together. "What now?"

"I think I had better find a minister." He started to laugh, "Lizzy, Lizzy, I must tell you about Georgiana and Richard. They are to marry and they need to marry soon."

Elizabeth startled again laughing, "I suppose that means that Richard is getting better."

William softly spoke, "Georgiana said that she would rather be his wife for one night and remain a widow than to have never made love to him. I now know what she meant. I am a little embarrassed that my baby sister actually did the deed before I did."

Elizabeth seemed saddened, "Are you saying that Richard is getting worse?"

"No, no, he is stronger every day and I hope my sister will have him for many, many years. But we do need to marry, both of us."

Elizabeth snuggled back down, "And Charles and Jane."

"Perhaps a triple wedding here in Merriton and than once Richard is well enough to travel, a glorious wedding at Pemberly. Would you like that Elizabeth?"

"You should perhaps get to know me a little better. I care nothing for weddings, just this, being your wife."

"You may have to put up with me wanting a wedding, a celebration with my family, your family, my friends. I am so happy, proud, to be your husband. I want to shout it from the rooftops of London, Derbyshire, Hertfordshire, everywhere."

Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose if you insist I will put on a frock with lace and ribbons and marry you."

"The dress you wore to the ball at Netherfield was completely devoid of lace and ribbons and you were so very beautiful that night. That dress suited you, you looked so lovely, you took my breath away."

"And I thought you stared in disapproval." She yawned, "Oh, excuse me."

William said, "Curl on your side and let me hold you close, fall asleep."

She rolled onto her side, "We are sticky." He laughed and than gasped, "There is blood, Elizabeth are you well? Did I hurt you?"

Elizabeth laughed at him, "I am no longer a maid. I have given you my virginity, my virtue. That is all." She got up and went to the privy than came back to wash. William got up and took the towel in the tepid water; he washed her legs, her core, watching her as she smiled at him. He scooped her in his arms and tucked her back into the bed. He washed the blood from his body and lay down beside her, pulling her body to spoon. Finally he understood the meaning of that term, to spoon. She fell asleep in his arms. He stared at her, kissing her hair, playing with it, touching her arms, running his fingertips along her body. What was the word she used, "Bliss." William Darcy felt sheer and utter bliss except for a nagging worry that Mr. Bennett was somewhere out there sharpening his saber.

Epilogue:

William and Elizabeth, Richard and Georgiana, Charles and Jane were married the following Saturday in the small chapel of Longbourne with Richard's parents, the Bennett family and the Bingley sisters in attendance. It was a small and intimate gathering with a lovely wedding breakfast provided by Mrs. Bennett at Longbourne.

Jane and Charles honeymooned at Netherfield. Mr. Bennett provided a honeymoon cottage for both his daughter and her new husband and Richard and Georgiana.

Richard's condition continued to improve and once well the six newlyweds departed for Pemberly to continue their honeymoon. Elizabeth never once slept in the mistress's chambers. Jane and Charles resided in guest suites until they found an estate just 30 miles away. Georgiana and Richard stayed at Pemberly for years, taking over the third floor of the east wing for their growing family.

Within the next twelve months, not one, not two, not three but four small cherished souls entered the world to be loved and adored. And it is your guess as to which of the three couples had twins.


End file.
